Mi casa es su casa
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'Mi casa es su casa' de MamaGoddamn. Kurt Hummel está tratando de ganar algo de dinero extra al rentar su departamento a aquellos que necesitan algo de privacidad. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 1.**

"¡Puedo explicarlo!" Dijo Kurt, antes incluso de sentarse en la silla. "No es lo que parece".

Su jefe, David Karofsky, estaba ahí, con la agenda de Kurt en sus manos. Volteó a verlo, entrecerrando los ojos. "Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"Sólo- se me salió de control. Al principio sólo era un favor para Finn, luego Noah preguntó si podía ayudarlo y casi enseguida Mike lo quería y-"

"Brittany. ¿La chica de la cafetería?" Karofsky observó la página con el ceño fruncido. "¿La que parece ida?"

"Ah, sí". Kurt tiró del cuello de su camisa. "Verá-"

"¿Y qué significan estas notas? Junto a Jesse St. James dice: dos boletos para la matiné de _Promises, Promises_". Karofsky le dio un golpecito a la página. "¿Eso es- Eso es un _pago_, Hummel?"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Por así decirlo-", dijo agachando la cabeza. Oh, Dios. _Sí_ que estaba despedido.

"Entonces", Karofsky cerró el libro de un golpe. "Déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Has estado rentando tu departamento para que los demás puedan tener encuentros casuales en él?"

Kurt abrió la boca. Sonaba tan ruin cuando lo ponía de esa forma. Ruin pero- adecuado. "…Sí".

Karofsky puso sus dedos juntos y se recargó hacia atrás en la silla. "Mmmm".

"Sé que se ve mal, y raro- e indecente y moralmente dudoso pero la verdad es que tengo una buena explicación y si tan sólo pudiera tener un poco de consideración y no-" Kurt respiró profundo, "ya sabe, me despide, yo podría-"

"No lo entiendo", dijo Karofsky, levantando una mano para impedir que hablara. "Tú no eres así. Pareces tan- tan-" hizo girar su dedo, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

Kurt suspiró y asintió con tristeza. "¿Decente?"

"Mojigato. Frígido". Karofsky le dio un golpecito a su escritorio con una sonrisa. "¡Asexual!"

Kurt casi se arranca un pedazo de lengua. Cuatro meses trabajando para Dave Karofsky y era increíble que todavía tuviera lengua. "Ya veo", respondió con los dientes apretados.

Karofsky dejó caer la agenda sobre el escritorio, observó a Kurt por un momento. Con un dedo presionado contra su labio superior, justo debajo de su nariz. "Mmm", dijo después de un incómodo minuto.

"Escuche, si va a despedirme sólo hágalo". Kurt cruzó sus piernas y observó fijamente la ventana detrás de él. "Pero sabe que no va a conseguir otro asistente tan bueno como yo".

"No sabes usar el intercomunicador".

"Yo-" Kurt se sonrojó. "Estoy aprendiendo".

"Sigues diciéndole a mis clientes que Lord Satanás los verá en un momento", Karofsky señaló el aparato. "El botón rojo es para apagarlo, Judy".

"Eso- ¡Yo pensé que era nuestro pequeño chiste local!" Kurt agitó los brazos como si estuviera corriendo. "Usted me llama por nombres de chica y yo lo llamo-"

"¿Un calvo y gordo neandertal que se baña en pegamento, corre a través de la sección de ropa para hombres en Target y espera lo mejor?"

Kurt en serio tenía que aprender a usar ese intercomunicador.

"Ah", empezó a dar rodeos, "Pero aparte de eso no puede negar que desde que me contrató tiene el doble de clientes, que todo está más organizado y es más eficiente y- y-" esto ya era un intento desesperado "-¡con colores coordinados!"

Kurt no podía perder su trabajo. No podía. Eso significaría que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano.

"Sí, pones estas lengüetas de fruta en tonterías", Karofsky señaló una carpeta. "Y a los clientes les caes bien, pero-"

"Por favor", Kurt escuchó el lloriqueo en su voz y se odió por eso. Ni hablar. Se arrepentiría después. Tenía su orgullo, claro, pero tenía más responsabilidades.

"Quiero entrar".

"¿A dónde?"

"A tu departamento. Quiero que me hagas un lugar en tu agenda, pero gratis. ¿Quedó claro?" Karofsky juntó sus manos como en una oración. "Puedes seguir con lo que sea que es _esto_- Pero quiero tener la última palabra en cuanto a las noches en las que voy a ocuparlo. Cosas así".

Kurt parpadeó. No. No podía tener a Dave Karofsky en su departamento. Su encantador y pequeño departamento tipo loft en East Village, donde podía refugiarse de la horrible realidad que era… bueno, _Dave Karofsky_. Ya era suficientemente malo vivir en el mismo estado. "Pero usted es-"

"¿Casado? Como si todos en esta lista tuya fueran vírgenes. Sé de buena fuente que Hudson se casó el año pasado con esa chica rubia". Karofsky sonrió. "¿A quién se está tirando? ¿A Berry de contabilidad?"

Kurt se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con el borde de su manga. "Parte del trato es que no revelo esa información, señor".

"Como sea. Escucha, necesito alejarme de mi esposa. Es escandalosa, maliciosa y algunas veces un chico sólo necesita acostarse con alguien sin tener que preocuparse por el insistente y dudoso estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito. Estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que hablo". Karofsky frunció el ceño. "Bueno. Seguramente lo has leído en algún libro".

Kurt sintió que sus ojos se entornaban y apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de responderle, _Oh y usted seguramente conoce mucho de libros, ¿verdad, señor?_ En lugar de eso logró reducir su respuesta a un simple, "No es la primera persona en decir eso".

"Nada nuevo, ¿verdad?" Karofsky sonrió con superioridad. "Lo quiero mañana, Hummel. Arréglalo".

"Está hecho", Kurt marcó la tarde especificada con una gran X. "Resulta que tengo boletos para ver-"

"La verdad no me importa", lo interrumpió su jefe. "Asegúrate de no estar ahí. Ahora regresa a tu trabajo".

Kurt caminó penosamente hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. ¿Cómo se había enterado Karofsky? Seguramente por Israel. No podía mantener su boca cerrada. ¿Por qué se había metido en todo este ridículo enredo? Volteo a ver la foto de él y su padre, enmarcada en un portarretratos plateado.

_Oh._

Por eso.

El teléfono sonó con un chillido estridente y sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro, recobró la compostura y contestó al tercer timbrazo.

"Industrias Fury, Habla Kurt Hummel. ¿En qué-?"

"Déjate de tonterías", le dijo Santana. "Mientras menos tenga que escuchar tu extraña voz de Betty Boop, mejor".

"Señora Karofsky", Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Quiere que transfiera su llamada?"

"Necesito el departamento". Escuchó el sonido de cubos de hielo golpeando un vaso. "Y voy a llevar mis propios CD's. ¿Celine Dion? ¿Cómo es que tienes sexo, Hummel?"

"Bueno, al parecer esa es la pregunta del día". Kurt sacó su agenda y la abrió en la fecha de ese día. "¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana".

"Ah", Kurt se estremeció al ver la gran X en la página. Karofsky. "Está ocupado".

"Desocúpalo. Lo necesito".

Bueno, eso era vergonzoso. ¿Cómo le decías a una esposa infiel que su esposo se le había adelantado?

"No puedo. En verdad lo lamento, Sra. Karofsky", Kurt se preparó para los reclamos que seguramente no tardaban, pero nunca llegaron. En lugar de eso, Santana suspiró pesadamente.

"Está bien. Comunícame con Bueno y Abundante".

"Mmm, está bien. Claro". Kurt presionó el botón para transferir y rogó que no la hubiera transferido a Beijing. Otra vez.

Apenas había pasado un segundo desde que había colgado el teléfono cuando volvió a sonar.

"Indistrias Fu-"

"Necesito el departamento".

"Puck", Kurt se frotó la sien. "Buenos días para ti también".

"Sí, como sea. Escucha, lo necesito hoy en la noche. Hay una chica, con unos senos _enormes_. En serio enormes. Pero no puedo llevarla a casa de mi Mamá. Va a pensar que soy patético".

"¿Tú crees?"

"Así que lo voy a necesitar, digamos, desde las ocho hasta media noche".

"Oh, no. Acabo de tener el peor día y no son ni siquiera las nueve todavía. Sólo quería una noche relajante en la que pudiera tomar un baño de burbujas, envolverme en mi nueva bata de baño y ver _Grand Hotel _mientras como mala comida china". Kurt suspiró acomodándose en su silla. Iba a ser el paraíso.

"Hummel, por favor. Puedes tener tu orgía gay otra noche. Te voy a deber una".

"Ya me debes una. ¿No puedes llevarla a un hotel? ¿Sólo esta vez?"

"¿Qué? A las chicas no les gusta eso. Hace que se sientan baratas. Se sienten con clase y todo eso en tu departamento. Creo que es por todo el pino".

"Puck-" dijo Kurt con un tono de advertencia.

"$200. Por adelantado", le dijo Puck rápidamente. La mirada de Kurt se dirigió a su padre, quien le devolvía la mirada, con los ojos arrugados, riéndose de algo que no se apreciaba en la foto.

"Está bien. Pero te quiero fuera a la media noche, y esta vez deja la llave correcta afuera. Tuve que dormir en el parque la última vez. Casi muero congelado".

"Pensé que ahí era donde hacías tus reuniones".

Kurt quitó el auricular de su oreja y lo golpeó con fuerza contra el escritorio tres veces. Volvió a ponerlo contra su oreja.

"-to ow, ¡qué carajos!"

"¡Lo siento!" Canturreó Kurt. "Se me cayó. ¿Qué me decías?"

"Nada", murmuró Puck. "Tendré más cuidado con la llave. Gracias".

"Y nada de vino tinto en la cama esta vez, Puck. Esas sábanas cuestan más de lo que me estás pagando".

La verdad no, de hecho, porque era un excelente cazador de ofertas, pero Puck no tenía por qué conocer todos sus secretos.

"Maldita sea, ¿hay alguna otra regla que tenga que saber, _Mamá_?"

Kurt sonrió con dulzura. "Nada de echar el condón a la taza del baño, llévatelo cuando te vayas".

Colgó, interrumpiendo el aullido indignado de Puck ante la idea de llevar con él un condón usado, y luego le mandó un mensaje rápido a Mercedes sugiriéndole una noche de películas malas y grandes cantidades de helado. Mercedes estaba empezando a pensar que su departamento estaba embrujado. Kurt estaba empezando a desear que así fuera.

Muy bien. Oficialmente este era un día del asco. Necesitaba algo para mejorarlo.

Necesitaba a Blaine.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Una traducción más, esta vez de MamaGoddamn. Me gusta su forma de escribir, es para hacer reír y espero que no se haya perdido eso con la traducción :)

Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Que tengan un excelente día!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 2.**

"Puse la cosita esa en la ranura pero no se abre en la-" Kurt hizo un gesto hacia el monitor, "… cosa".

Blaine asintió lentamente. "Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Eres pariente del gerente de recursos humanos?"

"¡Oye!" Kurt intentó darle un golpe a su brazo. "Para tu información, de hecho soy extremadamente inteligente. Mira", Kurt presionó el botón al frente del CPU y sonrió triunfante cuando se abrió. "Encontré el portavasos".

"Retiro lo dicho y- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Quita tu taza de ahí! ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando!" Blaine prácticamente se lanzó sobre el escritorio para quitar la bebida mientras le daba una palmadita al CPU con expresión aterrorizada.

A pesar de lo mucho que Kurt odiaba su trabajo, por lo menos una de las ventajas era tener a Blaine Anderson como el lindo asesor de informática. Y no se consideraba acoso sexual si no lo tocaba.

Al menos no _demasiado_.

"- y luego esperas a que la computadora reconozca el hardware. Seguramente estás siendo demasiado impaciente y lo sacas demasiado pronto. Sólo déjalo adentro y permite que se acostumbre a tenerlo ahí".

Muy bien, nada de eso debería sonar así de sucio.

"Gracias. Me salvaste la vida". Kurt juntó sus manos, emocionado. "¿Qué haría sin ti?"

"Prenderle fuego a algo, me imagino". Blaine se rio, dándole un clic al mouse y moviendo los archivos en el escritorio. "Pero al contrario, gracias a ti. Venir aquí para decirte cómo encender tu monitor es lo mejor de mi día. Paso la mayor parte de él eliminando virus del disco duro de Jacob Israel".

"¿Pornografía?"

"_Infinidad_ de pornografía", Blaine se estremeció. "He visto cosas que ningún hombre gay debería ver". Chasqueó la lengua. "¿Qué pasa con tu fondo de pantalla? Parece-" Inclinó la cabeza tratando de encontrarle sentido a las extremidades retorcidas y al metal aplastado. "Oh, por-"

"Gaga" Terminó Kurt. "Es la portada de su nuevo álbum, brillante ¿no? Aunque no puedo hacer que deje- ¿qué?" Kurt se mordió el labio. "¡Oh! Se me olvidó que me habías dicho que dejara de descargar wallpaper".

Claro que no lo había olvidado. También sabía perfectamente cómo usar una USB. Y también estaba consciente de lo patético y desesperado que estaba en realidad.

"El cursor- Convertiste el cursor en un dinosaurio", gimió Blaine.

"¡Se ve tan lindo cuando corre!"

"Seguramente siempre está corriendo gracias a la cantidad de basura que tienes almacenada aquí". Blaine entrecerró los ojos pero sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta de Karofsky y bajó la voz. "¿Ya te llamaron?"

Oh, sí. Un desastre más en la vida de Kurt.

"No". Se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco me estoy haciendo muchas ilusiones. Abandoné la carrera de diseño de modas y terminé contestando teléfonos en-", hizo un gesto vago señalando el lugar. "- esta ratonera. Eso no me hace ver exactamente como un triunfador. Estoy seguro de que mis diseños no están precisamente incendiando las oficinas de Schuester".

"¡Oye!" Blaine golpeó su hombro contra el de Kurt. "Estarían locos si no te llaman para tenerte como practicante".

"De hecho", lo corrigió Kurt. "Estarían bastante cuerdos".

¿Y a quién trataba Kurt de engañar? Como si pudiera darse el lujo de realizar sus prácticas sin recibir ningún sueldo a cambio cuando- bueno, cuando todo era tan complicado. Blaine tenía la culpa de todo, él con su mentón sexy, sus ojos sexys, sus cejas de Montgomery Clift y la forma sexy en la que le daba ánimos. Se había dejado convencer por un chico con el que con trabajos hablaba más de tres veces a la semana.

Cuatro, si contaba la vez que Kurt logró atascar la impresora. Fue un triunfo lograr que el tenedor entrara en ese ángulo.

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan negativo", dijo Blaine mostrándole el dije que colgaba de un cordón en su cuello, el trébol verde brillaba bajo la luz de la oficina. "¿Ves? Yo llevo la suerte conmigo".

Kurt arqueó una ceja, "¿En serio?"

"En serio. Fue tallado directamente de la piedra de Blarney y bendecido por el mismo San Patricio".

"¿De verdad?", Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡No! Oh, por _Dios_. Recuérdame que te compre ganado con una bolsa de habichuelas alguna vez. Lo compré en Temple Street en Dublín. Ahí estudié durante el tercer año". Blaine lo dejó caer y rebotó contra su pecho con un golpe suave. Kurt nunca había tenido más deseos de ser una pieza de joyería en su vida. Y hubo ocasiones en que la idea cruzó por su mente. "Sólo creo que si tienes fe en algo, entonces el destino intervendrá para que suceda".

"Eso es-" _Estúpido. _"- muy dulce", Kurt suspiró y recargó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Si tu jefe sale-" Un músculo se movió en la mejilla de Blaine y Kurt tomó nota. Él creía que a Blaine le caía bien todo mundo, incluso era amable con Azimio cuando les llevaba el correo. A pesar de que solía arrojar los paquetes por la puerta para ahorrar tiempo. Kurt tenía un chichón en la frente cuya hinchazón no mostraba signos de desaparecer pronto. "Bueno, no le va a dar mucho gusto verte coqueteando en lugar de trabajar".

"¡No estaba coqueteando!" Le dijo Kurt demasiado rápido. Cuando vio que Blaine se rio y levantó las manos tuvo que reprimir las ganas de dar una vuelta de carro y arrojarse por la ventana. Veinte pisos bastarían.

"¡Era una broma, Kurt!" Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones. "Bueno, te veo-"

"_Evita_", dijo Kurt de repente. "Mañana".

"¿Perdón?"

"Tengo un boleto extra para ir a ver la obra y sería una pena desperdiciarlo. ¡Podemos ir! Como compañeros de trabajo. Amigos", Kurt se había separado de su cuerpo y estaba gritándose una sarta de insultos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando regresara a su cuerpo iba a ordenar unos ladrillos y a hacer que Azimio se los entregara en la cara al día siguiente. "Si- ¿Si quieres?"

En el rostro de Blaine se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas completamente felices e inconscientes que podían alegrar a cualquiera en un radio de 15 kilómetros. Si Kurt no estuviera completamente enamorado de él, seguramente se estaría retorciendo de envidia. "Claro. Suena divertido".

"¿Qué?" Kurt ladeó la cabeza. "No te escuché".

"Dije que sí. No me vendría mal salir una noche". Le dio una palmada al hombro de Kurt. "¡Gracias por invitarme, Kurt! Eres un gran amigo".

Oh, a Kurt ni siquiera le molestó la última parte de esa oración. ¡Iba a estar con Blaine Anderson en un lugar oscuro durante dos horas!

"¡Genial! Genial. Te- em- te veo ahí a las siete. ¿Nos vemos afuera del teatro Palace?"

Blaine asintió, caminando hacia atrás para salir de la habitación. "Nos vemos ahí".

Kurt suspiró mientras lo observaba alejarse. Ese día había empezado terrible, pero por lo menos las cosas parecían mejorar.

"Hummel".

Y tal vez, quién sabe, después de mañana tal vez Blaine lo vería de forma distinta. De una forma cargada de sexualidad y de necesidades animales.

"¡Hummel!"

_De verdad_ esperaba que Blaine tuviera su propio departamento.

"¡Hummel!" Un grueso folder aterrizó sobre su escritorio con un golpe y Kurt se sobresaltó en su silla, levantó la vista y se encontró con un enojado Dave Karofsky. "Te he estado llamando por el maldito inter-" Dave se quedó callado, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar en voz alta. "Esto necesita archivarse. ¿Crees que eso se encuentre dentro de tu área de especialización, Nenita?".

Kurt apretó los dientes y se obligó a sonreír. "No hay problema".

¿Un día? Dave Karofsky trabajaría para él.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo :) Kurt es genial, ¿o no? Otra de las cosas que me gustan de MamaGoddamn son todas las referencias que pone en sus historias y bueno, durante la traducción por curiosidad o necesidad tengo que buscarlas en internet. En el capítulo anterior hay una referencia a 'Promises, Promises' un musical de Broadway basado en la película 'The Apartment', en la que de hecho está basada esta historia. No sé, ta vez sólo soy yo, pero me parece interesante :)

Gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y a Mido-Maru-Hime por su comentario, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

¡Que tengan un excelente día!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 3.**

Kurt miró su reloj otra vez y se maldijo por no haberle pedido a Blaine su número. _¿Así eran las citas en los noventas?_ Apestaba. La multitud en el teatro estaba empezando a desaparecer y Kurt escuchó que una campana sonaba en el interior.

Sólo unos minutos más. Ya va a llegar.

_Oh, Dios. _¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si pasaba como en esa película con Cary Grant? ¿Y si en unos cuantos años Kurt le compraba un cuadro y lo encontraba paralizado en un sofá? Eso- Eso sería genial, de hecho. Bueno, tal vez no para Blaine pero Kurt podría apreciar el melodrama de la situación.

Se obligó a regresar a la realidad. No, Blaine simplemente había decidido no ir. Eso era todo.

Sus ojos se llenaron con un líquido caliente y parpadeó para deshacerse de él. No era tan patético como para quedarse afuera, sosteniendo dos boletos en su mano mientras sollozaba. Tenía algo de orgullo. Dio media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto entró con paso firme en el teatro. Ya que estaba ahí, bien podía entrar a ver la obra. Por lo menos le serviría para matar el tiempo hasta que pudiera regresar a su departamento, Karofsky iba a estar ahí hasta las 2am. Aggg, Kurt en serio no quería saber nada de eso. Iugh. Casi podía escuchar que el saxofón porno de los 70's empezaba a hacer efecto.

Después de sentarse en su lugar, Kurt trató de despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en el escenario.

Y trató, y trató.

¿$30 dólares por _esto_? La mujer que hacía de Eva Perón irrumpió en el escenario, histérica y con una voz chillona. Supuso que había algunos diálogos concisos en algún lugar, pero los pronunciaba con tal presunción que decidió contemplar mejor la escenografía. Ingeniosa. _Me pregunto si las columnas se moverán. ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Se mueven! Es fantástico. Oh, aquí viene la mesa corrediza-_

Kurt sintió que lo observaban y volteó hacia un lado donde una pareja lo veía fijamente y le sonreía con compasión. Nadie venía a ver esta obra sin compañía y decidía quedarse. Oh, Dios. Les sonrió forzadamente y regresó su vista al escenario.

"_Psst _" Susurró una voz.

Kurt apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar el sonido. Esto no estaba pasando.

"_Psst _¡Oye!"

Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a quien lo estaba acosando, obligándose a sonreír. "¿Si?"

"¿Viniste tú solo?" Le preguntó la mujer ladeando la cabeza.

"Em, sí. Sí". Kurt se encogió de hombros. Gracias por señalar lo obvio. Genial. Tal vez podían hacer que el Che en el escenario cantara sobre eso o algo así.

"Es una lástima. ¿No es una lástima, Phillip?" Volteó a ver al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella y le dio un golpecito a sus nudillos. "Un joven tan encantador como él, aquí solo". Dio un saltito en su asiento con emoción. "¡Oh, tenemos una hija de tu edad!"

Kurt abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con Phillip, quien discretamente observó la corbata color rosa encendido de Kurt y arqueó las cejas. "¡Oh! Gracias por la oferta, pero em- yo- ¡Gracias!"

La mujer se inclinó hacia él y frotó su hombro. "¡No tienes nada qué agradecer! ¡Toma!" Buscó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco. "Este es su número. Llámala, ¿sí? Un joven tan agradable como tú. Es una pena, ¿o no, Phillip?"

"De verdad que es una pena, Velma", dijo Phillip con indiferencia.

Kurt sonrió con educación y tomó la tarjeta, guardándola en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Gracias".

"¡Shhh!" Siseó un hombre en la fila de enfrente. Kurt y la mujer intercambiaron una mirada divertida y se hundieron en sus asientos.

"¿No tiene algo para él?" le susurró Kurt descaradamente.

Ella fingió que buscaba en su bolsa. "Tal vez algo de Valium…"

"¿Podrían callarse?" Les dijo con brusquedad el hombre de enfrente, volteando en su asiento. "Algunos de nosotros venimos aquí a ver la maldita obra".

"¡Oooh!" Le contestó la mujer sarcásticamente. "Perdooon". Le guiñó un ojo a Kurt. "Platicamos después, dulzura".

Kurt asintió y trató de concentrarse en lo que fuera que estaba viendo. Dios, se había perdido. En el escenario estaban cantando sobre Des Camisados o algo así. Kurt tarareó la melodía, recordó esa parte porque había pausado el celestial rostro de Antonio Banderas muchas veces mientras despotricaba en esta parte. Sin embargo esta producción carecía severamente de Antonio, así que su atención divagó una vez más.

Si Blaine no quería acompañarlo pudo simplemente decírselo.

_¡No! Deja de pensar en Blaine. Mira la obra._

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar bajo el dominio de Karofsky?

_¡Argh! Obra. ¡Obra!_

Pero Blaine no era así. Blaine era dulce y considerado. Demonios, hasta recordaba qué tipo de café le gustaba a Kurt. Ni siquiera Brittany podía recordarlo y eso que ese era su trabajo.

Kurt había pensado que últimamente eran más cercanos; había pensado que tal vez Blaine estaba un poco interesado. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto?

Kurt pasó el resto de la obra imaginando escenarios que hubieran impedido que Blaine llegara al teatro. Disfrutó particularmente uno en el que una pila de diez autos aplastaba el Mercedes de Karofsky. Cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir cortésmente al término de la obra, un desconcertado Kurt parpadeó lentamente y luego se les unió.

Se despidió rápidamente de Phillip y Velma, y casi salió disparado del teatro antes de que ella lo invitara a casa de su hija para que pudieran darse a la fuga y casarse. Cuando llegó a la acera, sacó su celular de la chaqueta y buscó en sus contactos.

"¡Mercedes!" Gritó Kurt por el celular mientras la multitud lo empujaba, "¿Estás-?"

"¡Kurt, lo lamento pero estoy a punto de salir!" Kurt escuchó a Tina riéndose de fondo y pidiéndole que se apresurara. "¿Te puedo llamar mañana?"

"¡Claro!" Kurt repasó a sus amigos en su mente. "En-Entonces hablamos mañana".

Colgó y guardó el celular de nuevo en su bolsillo con un suspiro. ¡Se supone que iba a estar con Blaine en ese momento! Se supone que tímidamente iba a sugerir que tomaran un café en un encantador lugar a la vuelta de la esquina, mientras los ojos color miel de Blaine se iluminaban con interés. Iban a platicar hasta la madrugada y luego a caminar de regreso a casa, arrastrando los pies y lanzándose miradas de complicidad mientras se acercaban a donde vivía Blaine. Kurt iba a hacer como que ya se iba y luego Blaine lo iba a tomar del brazo, pidiéndole que no se fuera con dulzura. Luego se iba a inclinar hacia adelante y-

¡Ya se había cansado! Mañana iba a desinstalar Window instalar Vista. Que Blaine lidiara con esa abominación.

Vagó por las calles durante horas, pasó el tiempo jugando Angry Birds en una pequeña y triste pizzería mientras el dueño le lanzaba miradas hostiles; mezclándose con ebrios turistas británicos en un mugriento bar del que lo echaron luego de unos minutos de haber pedido una soda y, luego, finalmente, se fue a su casa enfurruñado.

A las 2:13 am, Kurt empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su departamento. Ni siquiera le importaba si Karofsky y quien fuera seguían ahí. Simplemente se metería en la cama junto a ellos y les pediría que no hicieran mucho ruido, después lloraría hasta quedarse dormido como la inmadura adolescente que era.

Pero parecía que estaba vacío. Y no le llegó el esperado olor a _Eau de Zorra_. Bien. Lo último que el ego de Kurt necesitaba esa noche era a Dave Karofsky respirándole sobre la nuca.

Lanzó su abrigo sobre la silla más cercana y se dirigió a la habitación, preparándose para lo peor. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre la vez que tuvo que desamarrar a Finn de los postes de la cama. Berry de contabilidad sí que tenía obsesión por el control.

Vacío. Y Karofsky incluso había recordado quitar las sábanas. Kurt las quemaría al día siguiente. Pero ahora, lo único que quería era hacerse bolita, al diablo su rutina de cuidado de la piel.

Sacó unas cobijas de su armario, cubrió con ellas el colchón y se desvistió rápidamente, dejando la ropa a sus pies. Kurt se metió debajo de las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la barbilla tratando de olvidarse de unos ojos color miel.

_Ow._

Se movió y algo se enterró en su espalda de nuevo, Kurt se sentó y encendió la lámpara en la mesa de noche.

Alguna estúpida arracada de esa tienda en línea, QVC, sin duda. Kurt suspiró al tiempo que lo ponía en la palma de su mano, luego acercó el objeto culpable a su rostro.

Y de inmediato sintió algo horrible en el estómago cuando estiró los dedos y reveló un conocido collar con un dije en forma de trébol.

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque... Pobre Kurt :(

¡Que tengan un excelente día! Nos leemos pronto :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 4.**

"¡Kurt! ¡Oye, espera!", le dijo Blaine otra vez mientras avanzaba furioso por el pasillo.

Kurt localizó su escritorio y apretó los dientes al tiempo que se armaba de valor. _Santuario_.

"¡Kurt! ¿Podrías-?"

¡Oh, Dios, entiende la indirecta, Blaine!

"¡Kurt! ¡Por el amor de Dios!"

Con un suspiro, Kurt se dio por vencido. De todas formas tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento.

"Oh", le dijo secamente mientras entraba en la oficina. "No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí".

"Yo- Estoy agarrando tu codo".

Kurt miró hacia abajo con desdén y jaló el brazo para liberarlo. "Bueno, fue agradable pero tengo trabajo qué hacer".

"Es por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?" Blaine negó con la cabeza con expresión afligida. "Lo lamento, traté de localizarte pero-"

"¿Anoche?" Kurt arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba. "¡Oh! ¿Eras _tú_? Sí, se me olvidó que nos íbamos a ver".

"Kurt", dijo Blaine con un poco de desesperación en la voz. "Algo se me atravesó".

"Por favor ahórrate los detalles", murmuró Kurt mientras fingía buscar entre los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

"¡Dejé un mensaje en el teatro pidiéndoles que te avisaran que me era imposible llegar! ¿No lo recibiste? Oh, Dios. _No_ lo recibiste, ¿verdad?" Blaine se sentó enfrente de él, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar su mano. "Por favor, Kurt. ¿Me dejarías explicarte?"

Kurt suspiró, retiró su mano y volteó a ver a Blaine. Se veía, bueno, cansado; tenía ojeras y su cabello, normalmente cubierto de gel casi como un casco, estaba despeinado y aplastado de un lado. Muy a su pesar Kurt empezaba a sentirse conmovido y apenado y- ¡un momento! _¿Así había quedado su cabello después del sexo?_

Blaine mordió su labio, perdido en sus pensamientos y al parecer no notó las arcadas de Kurt. "Hay un chico. Un- Mi ex. Habíamos terminado y regresado en varias ocasiones durante los últimos meses y-" Blaine se pasó una mano por el rostro. "Lo que pasa es que él, bueno, es que-"

"¿Está casado?", completó Kurt, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de ignorar las imágenes con las que su mente quería torturarlo.

Blaine levantó la mirada sorprendido y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga, "¿Soy tan obvio?"

"Sólo adiviné", Kurt dio un golpecito en el escritorio. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Debería explicarle el trato que había hecho con Karofsky?

"Sé que soy un idiota. Lo último que debería hacer es involucrarme con un hombre casado y _que no ha salido del clóset_ pero-" frotó su mentón con la mirada hacia el suelo. "Al principio no lo sabía". Sus ojos observaron brevemente la puerta de la oficina de Karofsky y luego volvieron al rostro de Kurt, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que se había delatado. "Quiero decir, sabía que no estaba fuera del clóset, ya sabes, en su trabajo".

"¿Te mintió?" Le preguntó Kurt. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Ese era el estilo de Karofsky.

"No, no, simplemente- Simplemente no lo mencionó y cuando lo hizo, ¡estaba sufriendo tanto, Kurt! Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde". Se encogió de hombros con tristeza. "Ya me tenía".

Kurt apretó los dientes. "Suena como todo un _príncipe azul_".

"Te estoy dando una mala imagen de él, ¡eso es todo! Créeme, en el fondo es un hombre bueno y amable". Blaine sonrió y Kurt sintió que el afecto que había en esa sonrisa lo golpeaba. El afecto volaba sobre la cabeza de Kurt, atravesaba la puerta de madera y llegaba hasta el imbécil que estaba detrás de él y que no se lo merecía.

"¿Dijiste que terminaban y regresaban?" Le preguntó Kurt, encendiendo su computadora y tratando de sonar desinteresado. "¿Cómo es que regresaron?"

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Sé que debes estar pensando que soy patético-"

"¡No!" Kurt hizo un gesto para que olvidara eso y por primera vez dejó que el hielo desapareciera de su voz, ansioso por tranquilizarlo. "Vamos, Blaine. No eres el único que ha hecho el ridículo por un chico".

Blaine arqueó las cejas. "Nunca dije que _hice el ridículo_, pero gracias por eso". Sonrió irónicamente. "Pero- sí. Sí. Escuché sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Hudson".

Kurt se sonrojó. "No quiero hablar sobre eso".

"¿Cómo lograste que se subiera al globo aerostático?"

"¡No voy a hablar sobre eso!"

"¿El gatito por lo menos _sobrevivió_?"

"¡Blaine!"

"Claro, perdón. Perdón". Blaine se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, sí. Terminé con él hace como un mes. Estaba harto de las promesas falsas, de las llamadas en la madrugada". _El casi indudable vello en la espalda_, pensó Kurt. "Sólo quería dejar todo eso atrás".

"¿Y anoche?" Presionó Kurt.

"Anoche", la mirada de Blaine una vez más se dirigió hacia un punto por detrás del hombro de Kurt y luego regresó, "Anoche él- bueno, me dijo que iba a dejarla", Blaine sonrió con tristeza mientras jugaba ociosamente con una pluma que estaba en el escritorio. "Como dije, ya me lo había dicho antes, pero anoche fue diferente. Lo dijo en serio. Estoy seguro. Al menos, eso creo". Se agarró el cabello. "Dios, ¡no sé qué pensar!"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kurt despacio. "¿Por qué fue diferente?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar porque fuimos a su departamento", _Oh, Dios_. "Digo, su esposa no estaba, por supuesto, pero es un gran paso, ¿verdad? ¿Que me deje conocer una parte tan importante de su vida?"

Kurt sintió que la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo. Esto era su culpa. ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad? Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué pensaría Blaine de él? ¿Entendería si Kurt le explicaba por qué lo había hecho, o estaría demasiado asqueado? Kurt se sentía un poco asqueado.

"Em, claro", le dijo Kurt distraídamente mientras se reprendía en su mente. "Supongo".

"Y", Blaine sonrío, "porque me dijo que me ama".

Kurt cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez. El rugido en su mente ahogó el resto de lo que Blaine estaba diciendo. Amor. Enamorado de Karofsky. Y Kurt que pensaba que el amor rompía el hechizo y convertía a la Bestia de nuevo en un Príncipe. No en esta versión, no. En esta versión, el Príncipe sufría de ligero olor corporal y regularmente se ponía zapatos cafés con traje negro.

"- lo ven como alguien brusco y grosero, pero conmigo es tan gentil y amable. No lo sé. Tal vez soy ingenuo pero- Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él esta vez", la mirada de Blaine se perdió en la lejanía y tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. "Supongo que eso es amor, ¿no?"

"Creo que el término médico es cataratas".

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Dije que es fantástico!" _Dile, dile, _repetía el cerebro de Kurt pero su boca permaneció cerrada.

Lentamente, Blaine estiró su mano y rodeó la de Kurt con sus dedos. "Pero eso no justifica que te haya dejado plantado. ¡Déjame compensarte! ¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar?"

"No- no lo sé". Kurt sentía la boca seca, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Sintió la mirada de su padre a un lado suyo, observándolo desde los confines del marco. Casi podía sentir su decepción. "¿Tal vez? Yo-"

"Kurt, en verdad lo lamento", el tono de Blaine era solemne. "Aunque, entiendo si no quieres, pero, supongo que en serio estaba feliz porque nos estábamos volviendo buenos amigos. Odiaría- Odiaría pensar que lo eché a perder para siempre".

Kurt buscó en su cerebro una excusa, _cualquier excusa_, mientras Blaine lo observaba y sus dedos tocaban su cuello. "¿Qué le pasó a tu suerte?", le preguntó, sintiendo cómo el trébol le quemaba el corazón, guardado en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué?" Blaine miró su mano. "¡Oh! Yo- No estoy seguro. Me di cuenta de que no estaba esta mañana. Ese broche", negó con la cabeza, "siempre se rompe". Le dio un golpecito al brazo de Kurt, "¿Qué dices de la cena, Kurt?"

Kurt levantó las manos, "¡Está bien! Pero no estás perdonado. Eso va a requerir de un postre inmenso y poco saludable".

"¡Por lo menos!"

"¿Qué dices si lo dejamos para mañana por la no-?" Se interrumpió cuando vio la expresión de Blaine. "Oh, ¿vas a verlo mañana?" Por lo menos ya estaba sobre aviso para hacer planes con Mercedes, pensó con amargura.

Blaine tuvo la decencia la sonrojarse. "¿Qué te parece el miércoles? Conozco un increíble lugar de comida Tailandesa. Vamos", pestañeó y puso una expresión de tristeza. En la escala de cosas que dan lástima, era un cachorrito con la pata lastimada. "¿Por favor?"

Kurt suspiró e hizo a un lado la culpa. "Está bien. Pero tú pagas".

* * *

"Tome", dijo Kurt al entrar a la oficina de Karofsky, lanzando el collar sobre el escritorio. "Su _cita_ olvidó esto en mi departamento".

Por un momento, Karofsky sólo observó fijamente el dije de color verde, un músculo se movía en su mejilla. Saliendo de su trance, se estiró y tomó el cordón, metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

"Es mejor que se lo regrese a- _ella_". Sonrió forzadamente y casi parecía enfermo. "Ya sabes cómo son las chicas".

_No. ¿Usted sí?_

"¿Y cómo es?" Le preguntó Kurt tomando asiento e ignorando cómo las cejas de Karofsky se arqueaban ante la inesperada pregunta. "¿Bonita?"

"¿Qué-? Pensé que no te interesaba saber estas cosas" Karofsky entornó los ojos. "Digo, sí, ella es sexy. Por supuesto". Se señaló a él mismo como diciendo _¿quién podría resistirse a esto?_

Dios. Era como si no supiera que se veía como un sofá con exceso de relleno. ¿Qué le vio Blaine? El dinero. Tenía que ser el dinero. O tal vez le había hecho vudú.

"¿Lindos ojos?"

"Em, sí. Están bien".

"¿Buen trasero?"

"¡Hummel!" Karofsky sonrió y su inquietud desapareció por primera vez. "Tal vez no eres un mojigato después de todo. Un trasero sensacional. ¡Fabuloso! ¡Muscular!"

"Mmmm. ¿Mentón prominente?"

"Sí", recargó la barbilla en sus manos, sonriendo. "Tan prominente".

"¿Hombros anchos y atractivos?"

"Sup-" Karofsky parpadeó. "Un momento".

Kurt levantó las manos en señal de triunfo. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito infeliz, lo sabía!"

Karofsky parecía horrorizado. "¿Qué sabías?" Susurró.

"Oh, ni si quiera se le ocurra", dijo Kurt entre dientes. Señaló a Karofsky con un dedo acusador. "¡Usted me da asco!"

Karofsky frunció el ceño. "Eres de esos que se odian a sí mismos, ¿verdad?"

"¡No, idiota! Sólo odio a los mentirosos, eso es todo".

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le preguntó Karofsky en voz baja con los ojos muy abiertos. "Que era un- un él". Ahogó un grito. "¡No me jodas! ¿Lo grabaste, Hummel? ¡Pequeño y sucio pervertido!"

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No! ¡Preferiría ver _Dos chicas y una taza_! Lo sé porque-" Kurt dudó; no sería justo delatar a Blaine. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros. "Uno de cada cinco hombres es gay. Sólo lo supuse. Y usted lo confirmó".

"¿Y de dónde sacaste esa estadística?" Preguntó Karofsky con indiferencia, pero sus ojos revelaban su preocupación. Claramente estaba molesto por haber metido la pata tan fácilmente.

"Em, ¿grupos musicales de chicos?"

"Ah", Karofsky bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando un momento. "¿Tienes un problema con esto?"

"Difícilmente voy a juzgarlo", le dijo Kurt. Se mordió el labio, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Entonces… ¿cómo se llama?" Le preguntó, esperando darle un tono ligero a su voz.

"No te interesaría".

"¡Claro que sí!" Kurt tosió y examinó sus uñas. "Digo. Como sea".

Karofsky lo observó fríamente por un momento y luego sonrió forzadamente. "Tal vez podamos llegar a algún tipo de arreglo". Recargó su mano en el escritorio pero Kurt notó el temblor.

"¿A qué- A qué se refiere?" El tono nervioso en la voz de Karofsky alteró a Kurt y empezó a desear haber dejado el maldito trébol en su bolsillo.

"Obviamente estás haciendo- lo que sea que estés haciendo porque necesitas dinero". Observó a Kurt y asintió. "Me imagino que es para un cambio de sexo. Así que estoy dispuesto a pagarte para que mantengas la boca cerrada".

Kurt bufó tan bruscamente que se escuchó un ligero silbido. "¿Cree que quiero chantajearlo?"

Karofsky se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué otra cosa estarías aquí, Lambert?"

"Porque, _DeGeneres_," Dijo Kurt bruscamente. "Yo-"

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Estaba defendiendo el honor de Blaine, el honor que Blaine muy contento dejaba en las manos pegajosas y descomunales de Karofsky? ¿Porque estaba celoso? Sí. ¿Y Qué? Estaba celoso. No era como si pudiera _hacer_ algo al respecto. Y todo lo que pensaba que podía hacer no tenía sentido. No podía arriesgarse. Podría arruinar todo.

"Sólo quería saber si necesitaba hablar con alguien", le dijo al final, la voz se le escapó y viajó con cuidado por el aire. "Sé que no es fácil. Digo, está casado y-"

"Eso la mataría", dijo Karofsky. "Ella me adora. Lo ha hecho desde que estábamos en preparatoria. No puede enterarse, Hummel".

"Pero si ama a-", Kurt se calló el nombre. "Si ama a esta persona, entonces seguramente quiere que estén juntos y-"

"¡Amar!" Karofsky se echó a reír, la diversión se dibujaba en sus ojos. "¡No lo amo, Hummel! Nunca podría amar a un tipo. Cogerse a alguien es una cosa pero- amo a mi esposa. Estoy casado con Santana. ¿Sí? Eso es todo".

Kurt nunca había odiado tan violentamente a alguien en toda su vida. Parecía explotar en su pecho y apoderarse de su cuerpo, una furia incandescente que abrasaba todo a través de su piel. No le importaba que Karofsky seguramente se estuviera engañando a él mismo. No le importaba nada más que el hecho de que le había mentido a Blaine y había usado a _Kurt_ para hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, aferrándose a los brazos de la silla, la fuerza con la que se estaba agarrando esparcía el dolor a través de sus dedos. Abrió la boca, sentía que las acusaciones y los insultos volaban desde su estómago hasta su garganta y…

_Nada_.

Blaine no era la única persona que le importaba. Cerró la boca y reprimió las cálidas lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos rápidamente.

Si Karofsky notó su extraño comportamiento, no lo comentó. "Como que me alegra que esto haya pasado. Eso no significa que puedas ir por el edificio contándole a la gente acerca de esto, pero sería agradable tener alguien con quien hablar". Pasó una mano sobre su frente. "Es difícil, tener que guardarte todo, ¿sabes?"

_Fantástico_. Kurt asintió y se mordió el puño. Muy fuerte.

"¡Oh! Y necesito el departamento mañana. ¿Como a las ocho?" Karofsky le guiñó un ojo. "Conozco un increíble lugar de comida Tai-"

"¡Rachel Berry!" Gritó Kurt, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "Se supone que iba a llamarla hace diez minutos. Porque- porque-"

Karofsky puso los ojos en blanco. "No va a volver a insistir con lo de cambiarse al departamento de comunicaciones, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Kurt asintió, contento por la vía de escape. "Pero ya sabe, está muy preocupada por cómo hará su gran entrada". Las palabras se encimaban una sobre otra en su desesperación por salir. "Le dije que hiciera panquecitos ¡pero ya sabe cómo es Rachel!"

"Recuerdo el can-can de la última vez. Un poco desesperado en mi opinión. Además las patadas estaban descoordinadas", murmuró Karofsky mientras Kurt casi corría hacia la salida. "Oh, ¿y, Kurt?" Asintió con solemnidad, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. "Gracias".

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Veinte minutos después y Kurt seguía sin tocar su teclado ni su teléfono. En lugar de eso, estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de encontrar la forma de arreglar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

No se supone que estuviera ahí, no se supone que fuera esa clase de _persona_. Cuando se veía en el espejo apenas y se reconocía.

Podría decirle la verdad a Blaine. Tenía esa opción. Kurt perdería a Blaine y posiblemente su trabajo, pero era lo correcto.

O, podría seguir con la mentira. De todas formas iba a perder a Blaine, pero por lo menos podría seguir haciendo lo que se había propuesto. Tal vez sólo tenía que ser despiadado. Despiadado como Karofsky.

Casi se sintió aliviado cuando sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo el interminable círculo de sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días, habla-"

"Dientes de Leche", dijo Santana yendo directamente al grano y a los insultos. "Necesito el departamento. Mañana a las ocho de la noche".

En serio tenía que empezar a ver el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. "Está bien. ¡Como quieras!" le dijo y colgó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Observó el auricular por un momento y suspiró. Qué desastre. Qué increíble forma de empezar el día. Por lo menos después de ese caos, las cosas no podían empeorar.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y agregado la historia a sus favoritos, me alegra que les esté gustando :) ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Que tengan un excelente día! x


	5. Capítulo 5

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 5.**

Por una vez, por lo visto había un Dios en la vida de Kurt Hummel. Claro, no estaba en su departamento comiendo mala comida china ni viendo una película todavía peor, pero Mercedes no tenía planes, así que no tenía que pasar la noche solo o viendo un horrible espectáculo que definitivamente no era de Broadway.

Sin embargo, Kurt no estaba seguro de que pasar la noche lavando ropa y quejándose de su trabajo fuera mucho mejor. Quejarse de su trabajo lo obligaba a pensar en Karofsky, lo que lo hacía pensar en Blaine, lo que lo hacía pensar en Blaine y Karofsky… iba a vomitar. Tuvo que tragarse la bilis.

"Por favor. Como si Karofsky fuera a darme un aumento. Me hizo comprar mi propia engrapadora".

"Sólo estoy diciendo que nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo pidas". Mercedes empezó a meter una capa color crema en su canasta con tal despreocupación que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. Había ahorrado durante semanas para comprarle eso en _Anthropologie_ como regalo de Navidad. "Hablando de trabajo, ¿has hablado con ese lindo asesor de informática que te encanta?"

"No quiero hablar de eso", murmuró Kurt, doblando su ropa cuidadosamente y colocándola en la canasta. Doblando, Mercedes. Cuidadosamente. _Toma nota._

"¿Ya revisó tu disco duro, nene?"

"Oh, Dios. Eso es terrible. Voy a quemar tu colección de _Two And A Half Men_".

"¡No actúes como si no quisieras pasar el antivirus por su floppy!" Bromeó Mercedes. "Oh, ew. Acabo de oír eso. Para que quede claro, sonaba mucho mejor en mi mente".

"Sonó mal para todos, créeme", Kurt suspiró. "¿Podemos pasar una noche sin hablar de Karofsky y Blaine y- ¡de quién sea!? Sólo quiero-"

Kurt frunció el ceño.

_Karofsky y Blaine_. ¿Por qué le producía una sensación rara pensar en ellos? Claro, estaban en su departamento pero- Mmmm. Qué raro.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, perdón. Mi mente divagó por un momento. Creo que fue cuando vi esos jeggins en tu canasta".

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices! Me veo fabulosa con ellos".

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Te amo, Mercedes, pero _nadie_ podría verse fabuloso con eso". No, en serio, ¿por qué pensar en Karofsky y Blaine seguía provocándole una sensación extraña? Aparte de lo obvio, claro.

Mercedes metió otra prenda- unos jeans Apple Bottoms esta vez- en su canasta. Esos, los dejó pasar sin un gemido, estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de encontrarle sentido a esa molesta idea.

_Karofsky y Blaine. Karofsky y Blaine._

"Diablos, mira esto", Mercedes les mostró un top azul claro, salpicado con vino tinto en una forma que casi parecía artística. "Tendría que ser una bruja para poder quitarle esas manchas".

_Bruja. Karofsky. Blaine._

_Bruja._

¡Santana!

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Gritó Kurt, y la comprensión de lo que había hecho cayó sobre él como un yunque sobre Wile E. Coyote. "¡Tengo que irme!"

* * *

La puerta de su departamento estaba abierta cuando llegó y tragó con dificultad el nudo en su garganta. ¿Tal vez se habían metido a robar? Eso significaba que ya no había nadie ahí. Oh, Dios. Por favor que haya un espacio vacío donde solía estar la televisión. Cualquier cosa menos cuatro rostros enojados. O un Blaine enojado.

Se acercó despacio a la recámara, con la ropa apretada contra su pecho como para brindarle protección. Había un vaso roto sobre la alfombra, algunos pedazos de vidrio estaban esparcidos sobre la alfombra, brillando bajo la luz.

Ojalá esto no se convirtiera en una película para televisión sobre la familia Manson. Revisó la pared en busca de mensajes escritos con sangre y siguió caminando lentamente hacia su recámara. ¿Y si se convertía en una película francesa y todos estaban rebotando juntos en la cama, riéndose y fumando?

Alguien _tenía_ que robarle la televisión a Kurt, en serio.

Escuchó que alguien tosía dentro de la habitación y se quedó paralizado, su corazón latía rápidamente. Sonaba como un chico. O Santana. Lo cual no reducía las posibilidades en lo más mínimo.

_¡Tranquilízate, Hummel! _Respiró profundamente y atravesó la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Podía hacer esto. Este era su departamento, por el amor de Dios. No debería tener miedo de su propia recámara ni del chico que estaba sentado en su cama llorando ni…

Oh.

"¿Blaine?" Lo llamó Kurt en voz baja, haciendo que Blaine saltara por la sorpresa.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué estás-?" Blaine entrecerró los ojos. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás-?"

"¡La ropa limpia de Dave!" Kurt hizo una mueca, rogando que Blaine no notara el kilt de color rosa. "Sólo estaba- Le traía su ropa. Aquí. A su departamento. Sí".

Blaine negó con la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. "¡Fantástico! ¡Esto es perfecto!"

Kurt dejó la ropa en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, asegurándose de que una camisa cubriera los gustos Hummel más obvios en la colección. Respiró profundo, se armó de valor y se acercó a Blaine.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó sentándose en la cama. "Oye, ¿estás llorando?"

"No", mintió Blaine limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

"Oh, Blaine", susurró Kurt, y con eso fue suficiente. Blaine lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y dejó fluir sus lágrimas con libertad. Kurt le dio palmaditas a su cabello, reprimiendo las ganas de pasar los dedos por sus rizos.

_Es tu culpa_, pensó mientras los hombros de Blaine se sacudían.

_No puede saber la verdad nunca._

* * *

"No puedo creer que me engañó otra vez", le dijo Blaine una hora después, introduciendo otro poco de helado en su boca. "¡Soi tah pahteticoh!"

"Está bien, en primer lugar", Kurt levantó su cuchara, "_traga_, en segundo lugar, no, no lo eres. Sólo eres- eres-" Hizo girar la cuchara, "Em-"

"¿Ingenuo? ¿Estúpido? ¿Ridículo?" Blaine bajó la vista hacia el tazón. "Un momento, ¿es bajo en grasa?"

"¡Sí!" Kurt sonrió. "¡Y orgánico!"

"¿En serio? No pensé que a Karofsky le gustaran estas cosas", Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Ves? Otra cosa que no sabía sobre él". Suspiró y Kurt tomó el tazón vacío de Blaine y lo colocó junto con el suyo sobre el tocador. "¡Dios! Tienes razón. ¡Soy un tonto!"

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Protestó Kurt, regresando a la cama y dándole un golpe al muslo de Blaine. "Con discapacidad visual, tal vez".

"Hago esto todo el tiempo. Me emociono con un chico y luego invento todo en mi cabeza. Es que- _argh!_" Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con un ruido sordo. "¡Pensé que esta vez tenía razón! ¡Que en verdad había cambiado!"

"Blaine, te mintió", lo tranquilizó Kurt, inclinándose hacia atrás para quedar junto a él. "Esto no es _tu_ culpa".

"Me alegra que su esposa haya regresado, en cierta forma. Hizo que finalmente me diera cuenta de muchas cosas". Negó con la cabeza. "Dios, las excusas, Kurt. Las cosas que me decía".

"¿Ella- Ella los encontró cuando estaban-?" Kurt se sonrojó y golpeó el pie de Blaine con el suyo. "Ya sabes".

"¿Qué? Oh, Dios, no". Blaine rio con amargura. "No. Entró aquí con una mujer y-"

"¡Una mujer!", Kurt se sentó, sorprendido. "¿Es en serio?"

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"¡Oh! ¡Nada! Nada", Kurt volvió a acostarse, tratando de volver a adoptar una expresión calmada y comprensiva. ¡Una mujer! ¿Santana Karofsky también era gay? Parecía una maldita epidemia. "Disculpa. Continúa".

"Mmm", Blaine lo miró de reojo. "Bueno, ella entró corriendo y empezó a gritarle. Lo insultó de varias formas. Que si la hizo perder los mejores años de su vida, etc y luego él empezó a gritarle a ella- Realmente no entendí por qué estaban tan molestos pero tenía que ver con este departamento. Seguían preguntando por qué el otro estaba aquí". Blaine se giró hacia un lado, recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano. "Y luego ella y la otra mujer se fueron y él corrió detrás de ella"

"¿Y te dejó aquí?"

"Pensé que iba a regresar. Así que esperé y esperé- luego llegaste tú". Dejó caer el brazo sobre sus ojos. "¡Te hace venir a dejar su ropa sucia a las 10 pm! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?"

Kurt hizo una mueca, alegrándose de que la vista de Blaine estuviera obstruida en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que la culpa que sentía estaba bailando un cha-cha-cha sobre su rostro en ese momento. "No precisamente _sucia_, pero sí, es una joya, por supuesto".

"Este debe ser su sórdido departamento para tener sexo o algo así", dijo Blaine, moviendo su brazo y observando la recámara. "¿Cómo pude pensar que podía amar a un hombre que usa tanto azul en una habitación?"

"Es huevo de pato, de hecho. Creo que es de buen gu-"

"¿Y una lámpara de lava? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué estamos en los noventas?"

"¿Tal vez se la regaló un amigo? O tal-"

"¡Y tan sólo mira los grabados en esa cómoda! ¿Cómo es _posible_ tener un tocador pretencioso?"

"¡Deja de desquitarte con la decoración!" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente. "Digo, no estás enojado con esta recámara _fantásticamente _ sofisticada, Blaine. Estás enojado con Karofsky".

"Y conmigo. También estoy enojado conmigo", le dijo en voz baja. "Kurt, no tienes idea… Soy un romántico sin remedio. Pero soy bastante inepto e ignorante en general. Es ridículo. Estoy tan desesperado por encontrar al Indicado, que trato de convertir a _todos_ en el Indicado y, bueno, ya ves cómo termina. Soy un completo idiota".

"Sólo tienes que seguir buscando, eso es todo. A alguien que sea gentil, divertido, atractivo y-" Kurt se dio cuenta de que se estaba señalando a él mismo y fingió estirarse. "O, ya sabes, algo así".

Blaine sonrió con dulzura y sus ojos se arrugaron. "Gracias, Kurt. Sabes, eres un amigo fantástico. Gracias por escuchar mis estúpidas quejas".

Pero no era un buen amigo. Para nada. Los buenos amigos no mentían ni ocultaban información ni trataban de usar las malas situaciones para su conveniencia.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia un lado. No podía hacer esto. No podía. Tenía que decirle, porque si no lo hacía-

_¡Mierda! _¿Por qué no había visto esa fotografía de él con su padre? Dio una patada, tirándola de la mesita de noche y alegrándose cuando no escuchó que se quebrara al caer al piso.

"Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?" Dijo Blaine, abriendo los ojos.

"Yo- dije bang". Kurt se encogió de hombros. "¡Bang!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Realmente no lo sé".

"Eres raro, lindo, pero raro". Blaine se rio. "Por suerte, eso me gusta de ti. Vamos", le dijo mientras se sentaba. "Te acompaño a tu casa".

"¿Qu- Qué?" Kurt parpadeó, sentándose rápidamente. "¡Oh, no! ¡Vivo a la vuelta de la esquina! No hay problema. Voy a cerrar con llave y a asegurar-"

"¡Kurt!" Blaine le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "¿Después de lo amable que has sido conmigo? Claro que no. ¿Dónde vives?"

"Yo- yo- al sur de Houston, en el cruce con Stanton", tartamudeó Kurt. "Pero de verdad, puedo-"

Blaine volvió a reír y tomó la mano de Kurt para levantarlo. "Vamos. Conozco un atajo".

* * *

Si a Blaine le gustaba lo raro pero lindo entonces estaba a punto de enamorarse locamente, pensó Kurt mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

"¡Bueno! ¡Aquí vivo! ¡Adiós!"

"Es extraño que el portero no te reconociera, ¿no?" Le dijo Blaine, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "¡No puedo creer todo lo que nos costó convencerlo para que nos dejara subir!"

"¡Es nuevo! ¡Nuevo! ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

"Escucha, lamento haber arrojado la llave del departamento de Dave en el parque de esa forma. Por favor dile que fui yo. No me gustaría que te echara la culpa".

"Oh, no". Kurt apretó los dientes. "Eso fue _graciosísimo_".

"¿Verdad que sí? Desearía poder ver su cara cuando se entere".

"Posiblemente podría imitarlo a la perfección", murmuró Kurt haciendo como que buscaba otra llave en su chaqueta.

"Escucha, Kurt", Blaine sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tomó a Kurt por los hombros. "En serio. Gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche. No sabes cómo desearía haber ido a ver _Evita_".

"El montaje fue poco convincente", dijo Kurt con tristeza. "Y el Che no era muy sutil".

"Bueno, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que", señaló hacia atrás haciendo una mueca, "_¡eso!_"

"¡Ja! Sí. Sí. ¿Te veo en el trabajo, si?"

"¡Oh!" Blaine miró la puerta, luego a Kurt y luego la puerta otra vez. "¿Supongo?"

_Oh, Dios. _¡Quiere pasar! ¡Sólo vete, Blaine! Vete.

Cerrando los ojos, Kurt respiró profundo. Había llegado el momento, tenía que enfrentarlo y decirle.

"Blaine, yo-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció una pequeña niña con coletas y unas cuantas pecas cubriendo su nariz y sus mejillas. "Hola. ¡Escuché voces!"

"¡Blaine! ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Kurt tomó a la pequeña del brazo y la empujó dentro del departamento. "¡Adiós!" Con el trasero cerró la puerta en la cara sorprendida de Blaine.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Esto se consideraba allanamiento de morada? Volteó a ver a la niñita, con un dedo en los labios. "Sólo voy a estar aquí por cinco min-"

"_¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!_" ¿Por qué la suerte no estaba de su lado, maldita sea? Se puso a hacer gestos como loco para que la niña se callara, pero la pequeña estaba en su elemento. "_¡HAY UN EXTRAÑO EN LA CASA!_"

"Si tan sólo pudieras dejar de ladrar por un seg-"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó una mujer rubia con aspecto agobiado, entrando en la habitación mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy- Soy-" Kurt se paró derecho. "Sólo me preguntaba, ¿ya aceptó a Jesús como su Señor y Salvador?"

"Mmmm", la mujer miró a la distancia, considerándolo. "¿Qué le parece si viene a la habitación principal y lo platicamos?"

Mañana por la mañana, Kurt iba a exigir un maldito aumento. Eso si no lo despedían antes.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Un capítulo más, ¡yay! Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡que tengan un lindo día! :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 6.**

Tratándose de meses, este había sido el mejor en la vida de Kurt. Bueno, está bien: no había sido _completamente_ fantástico. Todavía no se curaba del resfriado que había pescado cuando estuvo buscando su llave perdida por todo el parque en mitad de la noche, posiblemente había mandado a una encantadora mujer al infierno con su absurda interpretación de la Biblia y Karofsky, a pesar de que Santana lo cubrió, definitivamente la traía contra Kurt.

Pero tenía a Blaine. Bueno, como amigo, pero era mejor que lo que tenía antes.

"- y no puedes oír lo que los demás están escuchando. Es muy divertido. ¡Tenemos que ir!"

"Mmmm", Kurt recargó la barbilla en sus manos, considerándolo. "¿No podemos simplemente escuchar nuestros iPods sentados uno junto al otro? Es básicamente lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Oh, ¿para que puedas escuchar el soundtrack de _Wicked_?" Blaine se rio. "El punto es bailar como tontos y divertirse. Vamos. Quiero ver tu reacción si Snoop te dice que lo bajes como si estuviera caliente".

"¿Bajar qué como si estuviera qué?" Blaine simplemente lo observó como si acabara de darle la razón. "¡Está bien! Iré a esta cosa de la disco silenciosa contigo".

Kurt suspiró con un poco de fastidio, pero por dentro estaba bailando. Le encantaba poder pasar tanto tiempo con Blaine estos días. Lo único malo era que casi todo en su nueva amistad estaba basado en nada más que mentiras.

"¡Hummel! ¿Dónde está ese maldito-?" Le gritó Karofsky mientras salía furioso de su oficina sólo para interrumpirse cuando vio a Blaine sentado enfrente de Kurt. "Oh, ah". Se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Hola".

Blaine no respondió, hizo de cuenta que ni si quiera estaba ahí. Sólo siguió sonriéndole a Kurt y asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿paso por ti a las siete?"

"Ah, sí", dijo Kurt sintiéndose incómodo. _Oh_. "¡No! ¡Te veo ahí!"

"¿Otra vez?" Blaine sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Todavía no terminas de redecorar? Haces que Miguel Ángel parezca impulsivo".

"Decidí cambiar a tonos tierra, otra vez". Kurt se sonrojó y sintió la mirada de Karofsky sobre él. _Que no me delate. Que no me delate._

Karofsky se frotó la nuca. "Anderson- em- ¿mientras estás aquí, em- tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo a mi computadora? Cada vez que abro Excel aparece un mensaje sobre Vlooks-"

"¿Ya intentó apagarla y volverla a encender?" Le preguntó Blaine al hombro de Kurt. "Iría a revisarla-"

"¡Eso sería fantástico!"

"Pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo" Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Lo lamento _muchísimo_".

Kurt hizo una mueca. Oh, Dios, esto era _súper _incómodo.

"Está bien". Karofsky apretó los dientes. "¿Sí-?" Le lanzó una mirada a Kurt. "¿Sí recibiste las flores?" Susurró.

"Oh, esas". Blaine negó con la cabeza, entristecido. "Me temo que murieron".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Karofsky con incredulidad. "_¿Los diez ramos? _¿Cómo demonios se _murieron_ repentinamente?"

"No estoy seguro", Blaine ladeó la cabeza, pensando. "Creo que el combustible y el fósforo pueden haber sido un factor decisivo". Se inclinó hacia adelante y le sonrió a Kurt en complicidad. "Mi bloque de departamentos tuvo que evacuar el edificio y permanecer afuera por dos horas en mitad de la noche. No soy muy popular en este momento".

"Escucha, Blaine. Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó", Karofsky miró furioso a Kurt. "A solas", le dijo, esas palabras llevaban todo el peso de una amenaza de despido.

"Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, puedes decirla enfrente de Kurt. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros".

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Karofsky volteó a ver a Kurt, hizo una mueca con sus labios. "¿Eso es cierto? Qué dulce".

"¡Bueno!" Kurt dio una palmada. "¡Blaine! Deberías ir a hacer esa cosa- la cosa que tienes que hacer. ¡La que no te deja revisar la computadora del Sr. Karofsky!"

"Mmmm, supongo que tienes razón". Blaine se puso de pie y examinó sus uñas con falsa despreocupación. "Esa pelusa no va a desaparecer sola de mis pantalones. ¡Te veo después, Kurt!" La sonrisa alegre de Blaine desapareció en seguida. "Karofsky".

"Em", Kurt tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos sobre el escritorio. "Creo que tal vez ya lo está superando, ¿no le parece? Por lo menos ya se ve menos enojado. ¡No le lanzó un bote de basura esta vez!"

La cabeza de Karofsky giró bruscamente hacia Kurt, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su mentón cubierto de barba de varios días. Se veía terrible. "Veo que no le has contado que tú también tuviste algo que ver en esto".

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Veo que usted _tampoco_, Señor".

"Tal vez te estoy haciendo un favor, Hummel". Kurt arqueó una ceja. "No, tienes razón. No pude decir eso y mantener la cara seria. Contarle sobre nuestro arreglo no va a hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí pronto. No estaría enviando el mensaje correcto". Karofsky se rascó la barbilla. "Necesito que se dé cuenta de que hablo en serio".

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Pensé que sólo era sexo, Señor. ¿Por qué le preocupa si él cree que habla en serio?"

Karofsky lo pensó por un momento, obviamente molesto. "En mi oficina ahora, Trufa". Sin esperar una respuesta, regresó enojado a la habitación detrás de él, Kurt lo siguió con un suspiro de cansancio y cerró la puerta. De verdad esperaba que Karofsky no fuera a tratar de asegurarle otra vez que limpiar el baño estaba estipulado en su contrato.

"Me imagino que sabes sobre Santana", le dijo Karofsky sentándose pesadamente, con un gruñido. "Sobre ella y esa- esa-"

"¿Brittany?" Kurt asintió y se sentó en una silla. Toda la compañía lo sabía. Era de lo único que todos hablaban desde que Santana había irrumpido un día después de haberse enterado de lo de Blaine, le lanzó a Karofsky una bolsa con su ropa empacada apresuradamente para luego tomar a la desprevenida Brittany y besarla apasionadamente como si sólo hubiera estado esperando un pretexto para poder hacerlo. Finn y Puck todavía estaban molestos porque un momento tan fantástico en todas las fantasías masculinas había sido desperdiciado en Kurt. Jacob Israel se había desmayado en seguida y necesitó varias puntadas después de romperse la cabeza contra el piso.

Santana, para sorpresa de Karofsky y Kurt, no dijo nada sobre Blaine. Tal vez sí tenía corazón después de todo. Por la razón que fuera, Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba agradecido, puesto que lo último que deseaba era ser objeto de chismes. Aunque el aspecto lésbico del asunto lo tomó desprevenido.

"Santana me está pidiendo el divorcio", le dijo Karofsky.

"Oh". Kurt literalmente no tenía idea de qué responder. A juzgar por el gesto de fastidio en el rostro de Karofsky, mostrarle el pulgar arriba había sido un error.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido?"

Kurt se merecía una medalla por no asentir. "¡Claro que no!"

"Ambos sabemos que lo que dijo Santana sobre seguirme era mentira. Brittany estaba en esa agenda tuya, Hummel. Muchas veces. ¿Tú sabías? ¿Qué era a Santana a quien veía?"

"No", Kurt negó con tristeza. "Sé que piensa que estoy mintiendo, pero no es así. No le dije nada a su esposa, Señor".

Karofsky lo observó fijamente, como buscando algo. Desvió la mirada cuando finalmente lo encontró.

"Sí, te creo. Tu rostro es como un maldito anillo del humor". Frotó su frente con aspecto cansado. "Ya está hecho. No sé qué carajos pasó pero conozco a mi casi ex esposa y seguramente te torturó de alguna forma para que se lo dijeras. Ella-"

"¡Se los presté a los dos el mismo día!" Kurt se encogió cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios. ¿Acaso era masoquista? ¡Ya se había salvado! "Digo- ¡no fue mi intención! ¡Fue un accidente! No estaba poniendo atención y…" La voz de Kurt se apagó al ver cómo los nudillos de Karofsky se ponían blancos por lo apretado de sus puños.

"¿Así que es tu culpa? ¿Por tu culpa estoy viviendo en ese hotel de mierda?"

"Con todo respeto, Señor, es el _Hilton_".

"¡No es mi lecho matrimonial, Hummel!" Karofsky apretó el tabique de su nariz. "¡El lecho matrimonial del que me echaron por tu culpa!" Se quedó callado y a Kurt no le gustó la expresión que se estaba formando en el rostro del hombre. Demasiado especulativa para su gusto.

"Señor, otra vez, con todo respeto, técnicamente fue su infidelidad la que hizo que-" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kurt a toda prisa, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Karofsky logró poner a trabajar sus dos neuronas lo suficiente como para que se le ocurriera una idea.

"Hummel, si no puedo dormir en mi propia casa entonces lo voy a hacer en lo que más se le parezca", anunció mientras Kurt hacía una mueca, rogándole mentalmente a su jefe que no terminara esa frase. Lamentablemente, no sirvió de nada. "Me voy a mudar contigo, panquecito".

"Oh, yo no… mi departamento… ya lo ha visto, es pequeño como una caja de cerillos… no es que no lo entienda, pero en serio…"

"En serio nada. Estaré ahí esta noche".

"Señor, no creo que pueda tomar las mejores decisiones en este momento". Le dijo Kurt muy despacio. "¿Quiere hablar sobre eso? ¿Sobre… su sexualidad?"

"No digas palabras que estén relacionadas con el 'sexo', Hummel. Es como ver a un conejo con una granada. Raro y triste".

"Se está desviando del tema".

"Y tú me _estás_ fastidiando".

Kurt no podía aceptar eso. No podía tener a Karofsky en su departamento. Era pedir demasiado. ¿Por qué no podía tener un poco de suerte por una sola vez en su maldita vida? Además, si Karofsky se mudaba con él, ¿cómo demonios iba a poder rentar su departamento?

"Señor, entiendo por lo que-"

"¡Claro que no!" Le dijo Karofsky con brusquedad. "Tú no estás viendo todo lo que construiste hacerse mierda".

"Tal vez es algo bueno" Kurt ignoró el bufido de Karofsky y continuó. "Esta es su oportunidad de ser como en verdad es. ¡Su verdadero yo! Ya no tiene que esconderse. Ya no tiene que fingir".

"¿De verdad crees que tienes derecho de venir a darme un sermón sobre integridad?"

"No sea ridículo. ¡Eso es completamente diferente!"

"¿Por qué? Ambos mentimos para poder acostarnos con Anderson, ¿o no?"

"No se atreva-" Kurt cerró los puños y sus uñas se le clavaron en la palma. "¡No hable así de él!"

"Oh, realmente te gusta, ¿no?" Sonrió con amargura. "¿No es una pena que vayas a tener que pasar toda la tarde transcribiendo el informe de los Evans?"

"¿Qué- qué?" Balbuceó Kurt. "Pero acaban de quedar en bancarrota, ¡la cantidad de papeleo va a ser una locura!"

"Pausa para enjugarme las lágrimas. Hecho. Lo necesito para mañana por la mañana, posiblemente debí habértelo dicho antes-" Señaló la inmensa pila de hojas en el borde de su escritorio. "Creo que se me olvidó".

"Esto es completamente injusto", susurró Kurt. "No puede seguir haciendo esto".

"Sabes dónde está la salida, botoncito". Karofsky señaló la puerta. "¿Por qué no vas practicando?"

Con una mirada fría, Kurt se puso de pie, tomando los documentos antes de irse. Bien, genial. Tendría que mandarle otro e-mail a Blaine para decirle que iba a trabajar hasta tarde otra vez. Fantástico. Y mejor que esto contara como horas extras o si no Kurt iba a… iba a…

_Hacer nada. Seguramente_.

"¿Hummel?" Karofsky lo llamó en voz baja cuando se acercaba a la puerta. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?" Kurt se dio la vuelta, agarrando una hoja que estaba a punto de caerse con el meñique.

"El departamento. Nunca me dijiste". Karofsky lo miró y por primera vez, desde que podía recordar, Kurt pudo sentir algo más que fastidio o exasperación viniendo de su jefe. Parecía lástima. "¿Por qué lo rentas?"

Kurt suspiró. Sus ojos voltearon hacia la puerta y se quedaron ahí. "Mi papá- él- está enfermo. Es su corazón. Necesita una operación".

"¿Y? ¿No tiene seguro de gastos médicos?"

"Sí, pero…" Kurt intentó buscar la forma de explicarlo. "Trabaja por su cuenta y… la última vez que fue a renovar la póliza, aumentaron el monto de su deducible porque ha tenido un par de infartos. Todavía le falta mucho para cubrir el deducible antes de que puedan pagar el total de la operación, y aun así lo que le resta por pagar, es demasiado". Reprimió sus lágrimas. "Tengo que ayudarlo. Es mi papá. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro".

La expresión de Karofsky permaneció imperturbable y asintió lentamente. "Por eso dejaste la universidad, ¿verdad? Y empezaste a trabajar aquí".

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Es mi papá", repitió.

"Lo entiendo" Dave dio vuelta en su silla y observó fijamente la pared. Pasó un largo tiempo y Kurt pensó que debía marcharse, pero la voz de Karofsky lo hizo detenerse. "Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía diecinueve años. Fue un en un choque".

"Oh, Señor. En verdad lo lamento", dijo Kurt sinceramente. "Debió haber sido muy difícil".

"Sí, era un buen hombre. Se merecía algo mejor, la verdad", Karofsky lo observó con ironía. "Yo no fui exactamente el hijo perfecto a final de cuentas".

"Estoy seguro de que lo amaba a pesar de todo". Kurt empezó a sentir que los folders lastimaban sus brazos, pero hizo el dolor a un lado. Esta era una oportunidad en un millón de conocer algo de la humanidad de Karofsky y Kurt no iba a ir a ningún lado.

"¿Sabes lo que hice cuando tenía diecinueve años, Hummel? Hice que me expulsaran de la escuela. Porque se me había hecho costumbre aventar a maricas como tú contra los casilleros". Kurt hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra, era como sentir que se abría una vieja herida. "Hice que les diera miedo ir a la escuela. Les dije que estaban mal, que eran un error de la naturaleza. Ese es el hijo que mi padre tuvo. Me imagino que conociste a algunos chicos así, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Algunos".

"¿Y tú papá te apoyó?" No había forma de confundir la emoción en los ojos de Karofsky. "A pesar de que eres-"

"Sí. Siempre me apoyó", dijo Kurt con la voz entrecortada. "Siempre me apoya".

"¿Sí? Creo que mi papá también me hubiera apoyado. Si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle". Karofsky respiró profundo. "Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez hubieran sido mejores, ¿no?"

"Señor, si alguna vez necesita hablar-"

"Era un buen hombre, sólo quería decir eso". Karofsky comenzó a mover los folders sobre su escritorio, una farsa que los dos sabían que no servía para engañar a nadie.

"Esos documentos tienen que estar en orden para mañana. Te sugiero que empieces a trabajar".

* * *

"¡Hummel! ¿Por qué todo lo que hay en tu refrigerador son esas cosas orgánicas y raritas?" Karofsky deambulaba con el cartón de la leche abierto en una mano y- oh, Dios santo, ¿tenía un bigote de leche?

"¡Use una taza, señor! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿Y podría dejarse de comentarios homofóbicos?"

"¡Está bien! Entonces no me llames señor cuando estamos en tu departamento, Hummel. Parece como una especie de un raro juego de dominatriz", ambos se estremecieron ante la idea. "Llámame Dave, o Karofsky, o cuchurrumín, con un carajo. Sólo deja de llamarme señor".

"Está bien, _cuchurrumín_. ¿Podrías por favor no inundar el baño cuando lo usas? Tuve que entrar ahí con un bote salvavidas", Kurt le quitó la leche a Karofsky, haciendo una mueca cuando vio el borde cubierto de saliva. "¿Seguro que eres gay? O sea… ¿en serio?"

"No voy a ver _Cabaret_. Ya lo discutimos".

"¡Es _mi_ televisión!"

"Si tú lo dices. Yo pensé que era un iPod. Me tardé veinte minutos en darme cuenta de que estaba viendo _That 70's show_".

"¿Sólo veinte minutos?" Canturreó Kurt, lanzando la leche en el refrigerador. "Pensé que había sido más tiempo".

"Lo que pasa contigo, Hummel", dijo Karofsky dejándose caer en el sillón y poniendo sus, Dios santo, pies en la mesa, "es que estás muy tenso. Tienes que relajarte".

"¿Podrías ponerte ropa?" Kurt arrugó la nariz. "No es que una camiseta sin mangas y unos sucios y descoloridos boxers no sean absolutamente favorecedores para ti, ni nada por el estilo…"

"¿Te da miedo no poder controlarte?" Karofsky le guiñó un ojo y se frotó el pecho. "Sí. Lo entiendo".

Kurt parpadeó. "Se _acabó_. Voy a quedarme en casa de Mercedes". Se acercó furioso a su closet y sacó una bolsa de Prada que tenía empacada para las noches en las que se veía obligado a pasar la noche fuera por razones financieras. "Te veré en el trabajo, completamente vestido y definitivamente menos odioso, mañana".

"¡Oh, por favor! Solamente estaba bromeando". Karofsky puso los ojos en blanco. "En serio, relájate".

¡Relajarse! ¿Cómo podía Kurt relajarse cuando precisamente la fuente de todas las molestias en su vida estaba en el único lugar en el que podía alejarse de él? En su santuario. ¿Cómo podía relajarse cuando Dave Karofsky estaba bajo su techo, dejando migajas de pan en la mantequilla? Limpiar el maldito cuchillo, ¿era tan difícil?

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Kurt en voz baja. "No puedo".

"¡Sólo han pasado tres horas!" Se burló Karofsky. "Y de todas formas, ¿quién eres tú para hablar? Pareces Ricky Ricón con tu pijama. ¿Para qué necesitas un bolsillo en la camisa? ¿Piensas llevarte una pluma a la cama para tomar notas?" Karofsky lo miró con desdé. "Oh, sí. Yo voy a dormir en la cama, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Vas a dormir en el sillón!" Chilló Kurt. "No te quiero cerca de mi cama".

Karofsky arqueó las cejas. "¿Porque no te estoy pagando?" Se echó a reír sombríamente. "Creí que ibas a ser un poco más complaciente, considerando que destruiste dos de mis relaciones…"

El timbre de la puerta sonó e interrumpió los planes de Kurt de responderle, dio media vuelta, caminando furioso para abrir. Ojalá fuera Mercedes. Con un machete y una tarjeta que dijera _Pase Gratis Para Salir De La Cárcel_. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era contarle al juez las numerosas agresiones a las que Dave lo sometía todos los días y terminarían haciéndole un desfile.

"Está bien. ¡Está bien!" Le gritó mientras abría la puerta. "Puedes dormir en mi cama, Dave, pero será mejor que te quites esos boxers primero, no voy…" Kurt se interrumpió cuando vio quién estaba en la entrada. "Blaine".

"¿Kurt?" Blaine lo miró boquiabierto. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Sus ojos recorrieron a Kurt de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué estás-?"

"Oye, Hummel, ¿tienes-?" Dave, que venía siguiendo a Kurt, se detuvo de inmediato. "¡Blaine!"

"Oh, por Dios". Blaine empezó a reír por la sorpresa y se cubrió la cara. "En serio, oh, por Dios. Ustedes dos están- _¡oh, por Dios!_"

¡Mierda! Ahora Blaine sabía sobre el departamento. Kurt no tenía otra opción más que decirle la verdad y enfrentar las consecuencias. "Blaine, puedo-"

"¿Explicarlo? ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿desde cuándo ha estado pasando esto? ¿Mmmm?" Le dijo Blaine con brusquedad. "¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Mientras yo salía con él?"

"Yo no-" Muy bien, Kurt esperaba que Blaine estuviera enojado, pero esto era demasiado. Prácticamente estaba temblando de rabia. "¡Por favor, sólo cálmate!"

"¿Calmarme? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi ex novio se está acostando con mi- mi-" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo pudiste Kurt?"

"¿Acostando?" Kurt ahogó un grito. "¿Por qué-?" Kurt miró su ropa. No tuvo que voltear y ver la de Karofsky, estaba grabada en sus retinas. "¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No es lo que parece!"

"¡Oh, por favor, Kurt!" Escupió Blaine. "No nací ayer".

"¡No, por favor! ¡Es un malentendido!"

"¡Espero que sean muy felices juntos!" La voz de Blaine se quebró y retrocedió varios pasos. "¡Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo!"

Kurt observó, paralizado, cómo Blaine daba la vuelta y se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

"Oh, ve tras él, ¿quieres?" Karofsky suspiró. "No quiero escucharte llorar toda la noche sobre tus faldas mientras lees tus novelas románticas". Kurt volteó a verlo con incredulidad. No sabía si estar sorprendido porque Karofsky no estaba usando esto para su beneficio o si debía arrancarse un brazo o algo para golpear al idiota. "¿Y bien?" le dijo Karofsky bruscamente. "¡Muévete!"

Salió disparado por la puerta sin detenerse a pensarlo, deteniéndose brevemente sólo cuando llegó a la acera con los pies descalzos. _Oh, por Dios, quién sabe qué horribles gérmenes hay aquí afuera, me va a dar hepatitis y voy a recordar aquel resfriado con cariño como si hubiera sido una de las mejores épocas de mi vida_, parloteó internamente. _Dios, no importa, nada de eso importa, ¿dónde-? ¡Blaine! ¡Ahí está!_

Kurt logró deshacerse de su paranoia y echó a correr detrás de la figura que se alejaba a la distancia. "¡Blaine! ¡Sólo escúchame!" Gritó Kurt, tomándolo por el codo y estremeciéndose cuando Blaine se soltó. "¡Por favor!"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas seguir mintiéndome? No me interesa, ¿está bien?" Blaine se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista al cielo. "De hecho había venido a defenderte, ¿puedes creerlo? Me imaginé que estaría aquí porque su esposa lo echó de su casa. Pensé que alguien _tenía_ que defenderte. Hacer que dejara de tratarte como basura. ¡Pensé que tal vez yo podría hablar con él!" Se echó a reír. "¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? No me di cuenta de sólo era una pantalla".

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Blaine!" Kurt se agarró el cabello, tratando de ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban los transeúntes a su pijama y a sus pies descalzos. "¡No me estoy acostando con él! ¡Nunca me acostaría con él! ¡No mientras tenga sentido del olfato!"

"Oh, ¿en serio? _De verdad_. ¿Entonces por qué están pasando la noche juntos, eh? ¿Por qué va a meterse en tu cama sin boxers? Era un ejercicio para fomentar la camaradería en el grupo, ¿no?"

"Escucha, sólo sube y-"

"¡No voy a subir para ver cómo se hacen cariños uno al otro! ¡Todavía tengo dignidad! Pero parece que _tú_ no".

"¡Rento mi departamento para que los demás puedan tener encuentros casuales en él!" Gritó Kurt, frustrado. "Ese es _mi_ departamento. Karofsky se está quedando ahí por… por lo que pasó contigo".

"No lo-" Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Cerrando los ojos, Kurt respiró profundo. No había salida esta vez. Tenía que contarle todo. Comenzó a hablar despacio al principio, reuniendo el valor para abrir los ojos después de unos momentos. Una vez que empezó, se volvió como una presa y toda la historia fluyó y quedó a los pies de Blaine para que lo juzgara. La expresión de Blaine cambiaba y se transformaba por las emociones que cada palabra de Kurt le provocaban, Kurt apenas podía clasificarlas todas mientras pasaban delante de él.

"- y así terminamos aquí", finalizó Kurt en voz baja, envolviéndose fuertemente con sus brazos. "¿Me crees?"

Blaine asintió sin decir nada. Su mirada ininterrumpida por trivialidades tales como parpadear.

"Por favor. Dime algo".

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Mmm?"

"Sólo-"

"¿Se burlaron de mí? ¿Tú y él?"

"Ya te lo dije, ¡no hay nada entre nosotros!"

"¡Tú sabías lo que significaba para mí que él me hubiera dejado entrar en su departamento! ¡Pensé que me estaba dejando entrar en su vida, y tú sabías que era mentira!"

"¡No es justo! ¡No me enteré hasta después, Blaine! Me dejaste plantado y-"

"¡Oh! ¿Así que esta es tu venganza? No hiciste el intento por corregirme, ¿o sí? ¡Estaba ahí sentado, llorando en tu hombro, Kurt! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Pensé que-! ¡Oh, por Dios!" Blaine se pasó una mano por el cabello. "¡La niña pequeña! No era tu sobrina, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde demonios te llevé?"

"¡Blaine, por favor!" Kurt estaba a punto de llorar. "¡Esto no es sobre ti!"

"¿No es sobre mí? ¡Me has estado mintiendo durante semanas, Kurt! Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres".

"¡Sí sabes quién soy! ¡Te lo juro! Este último mes ha sido increíble, Blaine. Tú- significas mucho para mí- No, por favor". Kurt lo tomó por el brazo. "De verdad. Por favor, Blaine. No es sólo eso- Yo- Es que yo te a-"

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!" Ambos voltearon y vieron a Karofsky corriendo hacia ellos, vestido con la bata de baño de Kurt, demasiado pequeña y delicada para su figura. Si no hubiera sido por la rara expresión de preocupación en su rostro, hubiera sido motivo de risa.

"¡Fantástico!" Blaine dio una palmada. "Es una reunión".

"¡Kurt!" Karofsky lo ignoró, acercándose con el rostro extrañamente pálido, preocupado. "El teléfono", jadeó, luchando por hablar. "Tienes que venir".

"¡En un minuto, Karofsky! Tengo que hablar-"

"Kurt, no", Karofsky tomó su brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos abiertos con urgencia y tristeza. "Lo lamento. Pero se trata de tu padre".

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y me alegran el día :)

Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, el desenlace de 'Mi casa es su casa'. ¡Que tengan un bonito día! :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Mi casa es su casa**

**Capítulo 7.**

Cuando alguien perdió a una persona, realmente nunca lo perdió por completo. Aun cuando a veces desearía que así fuera. Estaba ahí cuando leía un libro, veía una película, escuchaba una canción. ¿Le gustaría esto? ¿Esa escena lo conmovería? ¿Ese ritmo lo haría querer bailar? Le hacía pensar dos veces todo lo que hacía, hasta que pasaba cada minuto del día tratando de impresionarlo. Estaba ahí en cada corredor, proyectando cada sombra, siempre yendo a dormir a su lado.

Algunas veces era una bendición. Otras, una maldición. Especialmente cuando la razón por la que se había ido era uno mismo. Y no había forma de alcanzarlo sin importar lo mucho que se estiraran las manos, sintiendo el dolor concentrándose en los hombros mientras luchaba por traerlo de regreso.

_Se había ido._

"¿Kurt?" Su padre chasqueó los dedos. "¿La sal?"

Blaine Anderson se había ido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Aquí tienes". Tomó el salero y empezó a pasárselo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "¡No! ¡Espera! No puedes comer sal, papá. Te acaban de operar".

"Uno de estos días, voy a lograr engañarte con eso", murmuró Burt. "Parece que esto ya fue comido antes".

"Es orgánico. Es bueno para ti".

"¿Por qué me estás castigando por tener un corazón débil?" Puso un poco en el tenedor y lo observó como si tuviera dientes. "Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde te vas? Cada vez que volteo a verte tienes esa expresión ida en el rostro".

"A ningún lado, papá". Kurt suspiró. "Come".

Burt lo observó de reojo y empezó a esconder cosas debajo de la ensalada. ¿De verdad creía que Kurt no recordaba esos trucos de cuando era joven? Claro, en ese entonces había tratado de esconder una Big Mac debajo de su lechuga, lo cual era un poco más difícil.

"¿Se trata de-" Burt frunció los labios. "problemas con los hombres?"

"Tienes que dejar de ver _Sex and the City_ papá. Está pervirtiendo tu mente".

"Me gusta la pelirroja. Déjame en paz". Reunió el valor e introdujo un poco en su boca, tragándolo antes de poder tomarle sabor. "¿Entonces se trata de un chico?"

"¿Miranda? ¿En serio? Charlotte es-"

"¿Kurt?"

"Muy bien". Kurt lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa. "Hubo- _Casi_ hubo alguien. En Nueva York".

"¿Casi?"

"Podría decirse que no se dieron las cosas".

"Tu propio Mr. Big", dijo su padre, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. "Ya veo".

"_Voy_ a cancelar el cable, papá".

"¿Era Dave?"

"¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Basta!" Kurt le dio un golpe a la mano de su papá.

"¿No a la sal? ¿O no a Dave?"

"¡No a los dos!" Dijo Kurt. "¿Por qué piensas que yo podría-?"

"Está bien, está bien. Cálmate". Burt levantó sus manos. "Sólo era una pregunta". Levantó el tenedor e introdujo un poco de huevo en su boca. "¿Qué clase de amigo paga la operación de un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce?"

"Mastica, papá. Él- sólo", Kurt se encogió de hombros, recordando la mirada angustiada en los ojos de Karofsky cuando mencionó a su padre, "quería ayudar. Eso es todo".

"¿Ayudar?" Su padre le sostuvo la mirada. "Me dijiste que PETA tenía un video de este Karofsky golpeando a un delfín".

"Tal vez exageré un poco".

"¿Y eso de que lleva filetes de sirloin a los comedores de beneficencia y los come afuera de la ventana?"

"Sólo fue una vez". Kurt se acomodó en la silla con enfado. "Escucha, es maravilloso lo que hizo y todo, pero voy a pagarle. No es como si lo hubieran visitado tres fantasmas ni nada".

"_Yo_ le voy a pagar, Kurt. Es mi trabajo. Los Hummel no aceptan caridad".

Kurt sonrió. "¿Oh? ¿Y el que Carole Hudson venga todos los días a ver cómo estás y te dé pay de comer es…?"

"Eso es diferente. Eso es- Carole es-" Burt se sonrojó. "Come tu comida rara. Se está enfriando. O calentando. O lo que sea que no debe hacer".

Kurt se había conmovido cuando Finn le pidió a su mamá que visitara y estuviera al pendiente de su vecino de Lima, Burt, como un favor. No había sido el único. Puck y Santana le habían mandado sus saludos y Mercedes llamaba casi todos los días. Incluso Karofsky llamaba de vez en cuando. Sólo habían pasado dos meses pero era agradable saber que no lo habían olvidado por completo.

Excepto una persona.

"- ofreció mudarse cuando regreses a Nueva York y-"

"Un momento, ¿qué?"

"¿Carole? Sugirió que podía mudarse acá, sólo hasta que me sienta mejor. Tendrás que regresar pronto".

"¡Yo puedo cuidarte! Y no voy a regresar. Dejé mi trabajo, papá. Además-" _Considerando que es el último lugar en el que quiero estar…_ "-Estoy pensando en vender mi departamento".

Burt negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí, hijo? Pasaste tu vida tratando de salir. Y estoy seguro de que Karofsky te querrá de vuelta. Parece un hombre razonable, especialmente por la forma en la que te ha ayudado. Obviamente se preocupa por ti", Kurt trató de ignorar el significado oculto en esa frase, "y ya hablamos sobre pagarle. Puedo hacer algunos turnos extra y establecer una especie de plan de pagos. Terminaré de pagar en muy poco tiempo".

"Papá, ¡no puedes estar pensando en volver al taller!" Lo regañó Kurt. "Acabas de-"

"Kurt, no voy a quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada para siempre, ¿si?" Burt suspiró y estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar sus dedos con fuerza. "Estoy agradecido contigo y tu amigo Dave, pero lo último que quiero es convertirme en una carga para ti".

"Oh, papá. ¡Nunca podrías ser una carga! Sólo quiero cuidar de ti, eso es todo".

"No dejes tu vida en espera por mí". Burt apretó su mano. "¿De acuerdo? Eso es lo que puedes hacer por mí".

"No lo hago", insistió Kurt. "Sólo-"

¿Sólo qué? ¿Había permitido que una ráfaga de viento se transformara en un huracán? ¿Había dejado que las mentiras se salieran de control? ¿Había perdido una oportunidad real de estar con la persona indicada? Había perdido a Blaine. ¿De verdad estaba usando a su padre como excusa para no regresar? Si se quedaba ahí tenía una razón válida para no tener a Blaine en su vida, pero si regresaba entonces la única razón sería que Kurt había cometido un error.

"Te la has pasado deambulando por aquí como alma en pena durante los últimos dos meses, y no soy tan arrogante como para pensar que es sólo por mí". Burt le apuntó con el tenedor. "Escupe".

"Escucha, papá. En serio preferiría no hacerlo". Kurt evitó mirar a su papá mientras hundía otra vez el tenedor en su guisado. "Le di a Nueva York una oportunidad, como siempre dije que lo haría. Resulta que ya no es lo que quiero". _Más bien no me quiere_. "Mi vida, mi decisión. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?"

"Está bien". Gruñó Burt. "De todas formas ya me voy a dormir, gracias por-" Hizo un gesto vago hacia el plato. "Lo que sea que haya sido".

"De nada. Hasta mañana. Nada de levantarte a media noche por un bocadillo". Mecánicamente Kurt empezó a meter pequeñas cantidades de comida en su boca, sin saborearlas.

De camino hacia su recámara, Burt se detuvo junto a la silla de Kurt y lo observó con una expresión inquisitiva. "Este chico en el que no estás pensando, ¿cómo se llama?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa irónica se dio por vencido, sólo un poco. "Blaine, papá".

"¿El que mandó la tarjeta?"

"Sí, ese".

"Era una linda tarjeta. Simple. Directa". Burt asintió, se quedó callado un momento, con expresión pensativa. Pareció comprender algo y Kurt casi pudo escuchar el momento en el que su padre tomó la decisión de decir lo que sea que estaba pensando. "El amor no es difícil, Kurt. Sólo nos gusta complicarlo para poder escribir canciones sobre él. El amor, cuando vale la pena, es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que dejarlo seguir su curso, eso es todo".

"Pero y- ¿y si cometí un error? Un gran error".

"Todos cometemos errores, Kurt. Y te apuesto a que ni siquiera es tan malo como crees que es", el tono de Burt estaba lleno de afecto y complicidad cuando le dio una palmadita al hombro de su hijo. "Te conozco, hijo. Mejor que nadie. Eres bueno. Eres sarcástico y tienes un inquietante amor por los suéteres de mujer pero eres una buena persona. Quienquiera que sea este chico, se dará cuenta".

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

"La única persona que te detiene, Kurt, eres tú mismo. Date un respiro, ¿quieres?" Su papá alborotó su cabello. "Y deja de interponerte en tu camino". Puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón. "Buenas noches, hijo".

"Buenas noches, papá", murmuró Kurt cuando su papá salía de la habitación.

Dirigió su vista a la mesa y suspiró. Ni su papá ni él habían comido mucho durante la cena y ya no tenía hambre- si es que acaso la había tenido para empezar. Llevó los platos al fregadero, echó las sobras a la basura y se entretuvo en la cocina, limpiando y acomodando cosas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por distraerse, no pudo evitar recordar la última conversación que había tenido con Karofsky.

"Lo juro, tu voz es todavía más chillona por teléfono", la saludó Dave cuando respondió el teléfono. "Es como una línea directa para masoquistas".

"Tan encantador como siempre, así eres tú", respondió Kurt. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de cómo te voy a pagar".

"Tiré esa cosa frutal que tenías en el lavabo del baño, por cierto. Creo que se echó a perder o algo. Tenía manchas de color café".

"¡Era jabón para las manos, Karofsky! Era orgánico, ¡se supone que tuviera manchas de color café!" Kurt masajeó sus sienes. "Como sea, no importa. Escucha, acerca del pago-"

"¿Puedes parar?" Karofsky bajó la voz. "No hay prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa que es dinero que mi esposa no va a poder quitarme. No empieces a rentar tu casa del árbol".

"Karofsky, yo-"

"Sólo págame cuando puedas y lo que puedas darme. No me estoy muriendo de hambre, Hummel", suspiró en el teléfono. "Sé lo importantes que son los papás, ¿sí? Lo veo como una buena inversión".

"Gracias, Ka- Gracias, Dave".

"Como sea. Ahora déjame en paz. Tengo una cita".

"¡Espera! ¿No- No ha preguntado nadie por mí?"

Y siempre era la misma respuesta. No. Nadie había preguntado, por lo menos no el único que le importaba.

Kurt metió el último plato en el lavaplatos y suspiró, recargándose contra la barra y masajeando sus sienes para disipar el dolor de cabeza que se había acumulado ahí. Miró el reloj y vio que apenas eran cuarto para las nueve. Genial. Todavía faltaban horas y horas y horas antes de que le dieran ganas de irse a la cama y no había garantía de que quisiera dormir de todas formas.

Decidió poner una película y empezó a caminar hacia la sala. Un golpe en la puerta principal lo sobresaltó. ¿Quién pasaba a visitarlos sin llamar antes por teléfono?

Cuando abrió la puerta recibió la respuesta: la única persona que quería ver y la última que hubiera esperado.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt ahogó un grito. "¿Qué estás-? Yo-"

"Necesitaba verte". Blaine se encogió de hombros, sus dedos apretaron la correa de su mochila. "¿Pueda pasar?"

Kurt escuchó el sí en su mente y sintió que su quijada se movía. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no lo había dicho en voz alta. "Ah, claro. Pasa".

Blaine pasó a un lado de Kurt, sin voltear a verlo. Llegó hasta el cuarto de estar, se detuvo y observó el sofá.

"¿Quieres café? ¿Té?" _¿A mí?_ Afortunadamente, Kurt tuvo la claridad mental para frenar _esa_ oferta en particular antes de que pudiera escapar de sus labios.

"Estoy bien", Blaine se sentó y puso su mochila a sus pies. "¿Cómo está tu papá?"

"Está-" Kurt sonrió y se encogió de hombros, contento. "Está bien. Usa la poca energía que tiene para quejarse y protestar, pero sí, está bien".

"¿Y tú?" Blaine empezó a jugar con su agujeta y su tono de voz era tenso y precavido. "¿Confío en que estás bien?"

"Leíste muchas novelas de Jane Austen durante el vuelo, ¿verdad?" Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Kurt se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué- Por qué estás aquí, Blaine?"

"Traje tu correo", Blaine levantó su mochila. "Dave me pidió que pasara a dejártelo".

"Oh", el mundo se le vino abajo a Kurt. "Tú y Dave están- Claro". Blaine entrecerró los ojos y Kurt desvió la vista. "No entiendo por qué no sólo lo mandaste. Sabes mi dirección. Le mandaste una tarjeta a mi papá". _Y mi nombre estaba visiblemente ausente_.

"Tenía algo de tiempo libre", dijo Blaine y se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que podría saber cómo te está yendo".

"Mmmm. ¿Y no podías hacer eso, ah, por teléfono?"

Se sintió un aire frío en la habitación y provenía de Blaine. "Ver es creer".

"Bueno". Kurt no pudo evitar el enojo en su voz. "Ya me viste así que-"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Blaine lo observó sorprendido.

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Kurt. "¿No pudiste pedirle a alguien que me diera el recado? ¿O, por lo menos, darme la oportunidad de explicarte?" Kurt se levantó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Pensé que mi papá iba a morir, Blaine. Entiendo que te lastimé pero-"

"¿Lastimarme?" Blaine se había puesto de pie, con las cejas arqueadas. "Kurt, no tienes- no, no, espera". Tomó a Kurt por la muñeca como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo. "Lo creas o no, no vine hasta aquí para pelear contigo. Por favor, espera".

Kurt jaló su mano y cruzó los brazos rápidamente. No podía mirar a Blaine. Simplemente no podía. La mezcla de enojo, culpa y dolor era insoportable. Especialmente cuando estaba entrelazada con tanta esperanza.

"Debí haberte llamado". Blaine metió las manos en sus bolsillos con expresión avergonzada. "No sé por qué no lo hice. No, es mentira. Sí sé. Estaba furioso contigo. Y decepcionado, también".

"Sinceramente nunca quise que eso te afectara. Lo juro", le contestó Kurt de todo corazón. "Mi papá se enfermó y necesitaba el dinero, traté de reunirlo sólo con mi trabajo al principio pero no era suficiente. Todo esto de la renta sólo se me presentó. Nunca", Kurt suspiró profundamente, "Nunca tuve la intención de que durara tanto".

"Lo sé", Blaine le sonrió un poco. "Dave me contó algo. Y una amiga tuya. ¿Mercedes?"

"¿Conociste a Mercedes?" Kurt trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho al escuchar la forma tan casual con la que el nombre de Karofsky salía de los labios de Blaine. "¿Cuándo?"

"Fue a la oficina. Me amenazó con meter un cartucho de tóner dentro de los orificios más sensibles de mi cuerpo si no dejaba de jugar contigo".

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Lo lamento, no le pedí que hiciera eso".

"Lo sé. Hablando de tóner, ¿es verdad que solías imprimir la mayor parte de Wikipedia, sólo para que fuera a cambiar el cartucho?"

Kurt iba a matar a Mercedes.

Blaine se rio, aunque un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "¿Te das cuenta de cuánto le estabas costando al departamento? ¡Esas cosas no son baratas!"

"No me importaba. No es como si Karofsky no hubiera estado ahorrando dinero con la miseria que me pagaba y además-" Kurt respiró profundo antes de dejar salir las palabras a toda prisa. "- Quería verte. Todos los días".

Blaine simplemente lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, su expresión tampoco revelaba nada. Kurt desvió la mirada primero.

"En serio lo eché a perder, ¿verdad?" Su voz era apenas perceptible cuando hizo la pregunta. Aun así, Blaine no dijo nada. Cuando Kurt levantó la vista para verlo, su expresión seguía siendo opaca.

Justo antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo, Blaine habló, buscando en su mochila mientras lo hacía. "Toma", le ofreció dos sobres. Uno grueso, uno delgado. "Tu correo".

"Es mejor que no sean facturas", murmuró Kurt, escogiendo el más ligero de los dos. "Oh", Kurt respiró hondo cuando vio la dirección en la esquina.

"Casa de Modas Schuester". Blaine asintió. "Tu respuesta".

"¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para ver cómo me rechazan en persona?"

"¡Deja de ser tan dramático! No me importa lo adorable que sea, me moría de las ganas de abrirlo durante todo el vuelo. Así que, vamos, ¡ábrelo!"

Adorable. Blaine creía que era adorable. La sorpresa de Kurt casi hizo que olvidara lo que tenía en las manos, hasta que apretó sus dedos sin querer y el papel crujió. Lo observó otra vez con asombro antes de morderse el labio y negar con la cabeza.

"De- De todas formas no importa". Los dedos de Kurt rozaron el borde. "No puedo dejar a mi papá, no cuando está así".

"Finn dijo que su mamá venía a verlo seguido", señaló Blaine y su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa de superioridad. "Y dicen por ahí que le está yendo mejor que a ti con ese globo aerostático y el gatito".

"Oh, ¡iugh!" Kurt lo observó enojado. "Es mi papá".

"Quien es un adulto, Kurt". Blaine se acercó para quedar junto a él y le dio un golpecito con su hombro. "Puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Y cometer sus propios errores, si se da el caso. Todos lo hacemos. Dios sabe que yo no soy ningún santo".

Kurt colocó una mano sobre su pecho con fingida sorpresa. "Santos Cielos, ¿Blaine Anderson de verdad está aquí, en mi sala, admitiendo que no es perfecto?"

"No te acostumbres". Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. "Escucha, ¿vas a abrir esa carta o no?"

Miró una última vez el sobre cerrado. "Está bien, está bien". Miró a su alrededor y vio el abrecartas sobre la mesa, cerca de la canasta en la que su papá ponía las facturas y lo tomó, cortando el borde con facilidad. Con un último suspiro, sacó el papel que estaba adentro y lo desdobló.

"¿Y bien?" Blaine se acercó más, Kurt sintió la calidez de su brazo contra el suyo. "¿Qué dice?"

"Me aceptaron", dijo Kurt aturdido. "¡Quieren que empiece en Septiembre!"

"¡Kurt! ¡Eso es increíble!" Blaine lo envolvió en un abrazo y por un momento los últimos tres meses se desvanecieron en un abrazo apretado.

"No, digo- sí, es fantástico pero ¡no puedo, Blaine! Para empezar, no puedo pagar la renta de mi departamento sin un trabajo y-"

"Eso está resuelto". Blaine se hizo hacia atrás y tomó firmemente los codos de Kurt. "Mira el otro sobre".

Kurt puso la carta de aceptación a un lado y tomó el paquete más grueso, lo abrió y lo contempló confundido por unos momentos. "Es un contrato de arrendamiento. De mi departamento".

"Dave habló con el dueño, quiere cambiarlo a su nombre. Lo encuentra," Blaine hizo comillas con los dedos, "Ah, 'encantador y esas tonterías'. Y sí, lo cito".

"Supongo- Supongo que no podría conservarlo". No quería conservarlo, más bien. Ya no era su refugio, su santuario. Pero tampoco quería saber que les estaba proporcionando un nido de amor a Karofsky y Blaine. Aunque eso fuera egoísta de su parte después de todo lo que Karofsky había hecho por él. "Pero tampoco me alcanza para uno nuevo".

"No hay problema". Blaine sonrió. "Mercedes quiere que te quedes con ella".

"¡Oh, Blaine, no puedo aprovecharme así de ella! Y mi papá-"

"No te vas a aprovechar de ella. Tienes que dejar que la gente te apoye de vez en cuando. Hay gente que quiere ayudarte, Kurt. Significas mucho para-" Blaine se aclaró la garganta, "- ellos".

"Acaban de operar a mi padre, Blaine".

"Es hasta Septiembre. Todavía faltan dos meses. Tu padre va a estar bien, tiene amigos, tiene a la Sra. Hudson. No va a estar solo, Kurt". Blaine frotó su nuca, masajeando su piel. "No puedes seguir poniéndote obstáculos en el camino".

Kurt se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, por lo parecido que era a lo que su papá le había dicho antes. Karofsky y Mercedes ya estaban involucrados y Kurt se preguntó si su padre no habría recibido una llamada también. "No lo sé", susurró. "Tengo que asimilar todo esto".

"Entonces piénsalo. Y mañana puedes darme un recorrido por Lima", Blaine señaló su mochila. "¿Supongo que me puedo quedar? No renté una habitación en un hotel porque sé lo mucho que te gusta fingir que tienes uno".

Kurt se rio, sorprendido. "No piensas que eso fue un poco atrevido ni nada, ¿verdad?"

Blaine le sonrió, con una calidez que Kurt no había sentido desde que lo encontró en la entrada. "La vida se trata de tomar riesgos, Kurt. ¿No lo sabías?"

* * *

'_Ha pasado mucho tiempo'._

'_Sí, es verdad, ¿no?'_

'_Bueno, me da gusto verte'._

'_Ya dijiste eso'._

Cary Grant le sostenía la mirada a Deborah Kerr, apenas capaz de ocultar su enojo y ella lo observaba sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

Kurt miró hacia un lado, el sonido de la televisión apenas perceptible mientras miraba bailar la luz sobre el rostro de Blaine. Blaine Anderson estaba aquí a su lado viendo películas dramáticas a su lado y sin una sola mentira a la vista.

"No puedo creer que me hiciste instalar tu reproductor DVD. Se supone que no estoy trabajando". Murmuró Blaine lanzando una mirada divertida a su lado.

"Nadie sabe para qué sirven esos tres cables", insistió Kurt.

"Los identificas por los colores- oh, como sea". Blaine regresó su atención a la pantalla.

'_¿Estás de acuerdo en que cuando alguien no se presenta a una cita, tiene que disculparse?'_ Le preguntó Grant a una devastada Kerr.

"Sabes", le dijo Blaine despacio, "Tal vez quedarte en casa de Mercedes no sea tan buena idea".

Kurt sintió un vacío en el estómago. "¿Oh? ¿Por qué?" Trató de mantener un tono indiferente, como si no hubiera gritado sí en su mente ante la idea de regresar a Nueva York.

"Está muy lejos de las oficinas de Schuester. Llegarías tarde todos los días. No se vería bien". Blaine se acomodó en el sillón, hundiéndolo y provocando que Kurt se acercara más a él. "Yo vivo a la vuelta de la esquina de ahí".

"Ya- ya veo". No podía estar sugiriendo lo que Kurt pensaba que estaba sugiriendo.

¿O sí?

"Y tengo una habitación extra. Esperando a ser ocupada. Necesita limpiarse y volverse a pintar". Blaine se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez de azul huevo de pato?"

"Blaine", empezó Kurt pero no sabía qué otra cosa decirle. ¿Blaine se lo estaba ofreciendo porque eran amigos? Por maravilloso que fuera tener a Blaine de nuevo en su vida, Kurt no estaba seguro de poder conformarse con eso, porque en algún punto durante los últimos meses Kurt se había enamorado de Blaine. En serio lo amaba. El amor es fácil, le había dicho su padre, pero estar así de cerca no iba a ser para nada fácil. "¿Qué va a pensar Karofsky?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él?" Blaine lo observó extrañado. "No estamos saliendo. Ya ni siquiera trabajo ahí".

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te lo dije? Renuncié hace un mes. Por eso tengo tiempo libre. ¡No te pongas triste! Tengo un nuevo trabajo, y es muy bueno, la verdad". Volvió a mirar la pantalla. "En la Casa de Modas Schuester, ¿tal vez has oído hablar del lugar?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt lo observó boquiabierto. "Pero, no- No lo entiendo-"

"Fui por el empleo de asesor de informática, y después de limpiar la computadora de Schuester del virus Sylvester, me contrató de inmediato. Estaba muy agradecido, de hecho. Tan agradecido que me hizo un favor y revisó su correo y quién lo diría- ahí estaba tu solicitud para realizar tus prácticas y cartas de recomendación".

Kurt respiró profundo. "¿Me aceptó para realizar ahí mis prácticas por _ti_?"

"No, te aceptó porque tienes talento. Yo sólo lo puse en la dirección correcta". Blaine sonaba tan tranquilo cuando todo el mundo de Kurt retumbaba en un latido.

"¿Hiciste eso por mí? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?" Kurt sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos y por primera vez en meses no eran de tristeza. "¿De verdad quieres que viva contigo?"

En la televisión, Grant caminaba furioso por la habitación de Kerr, lleno de falsa valentía y muy lastimado. Ella lo observaba con tristeza mientras él seguía lanzándole acusaciones que la lastimaban.

"¿No es triste?" Susurró Blaine, mirando la pantalla y acercándose a Kurt. "Es obvio que están hecho el uno para el otro pero todo sigue interponiéndose entre ellos. Malos entendidos, falta de confianza, orgullo". Se quedó callado y se sentaron en silencio por un momento, Kurt casi tenía miedo de respirar.

"No quería salir lastimado otra vez", dijo Blaine de pronto. "Es por eso que nunca te llamé. Sabía que si lo hacía, te perdonaría en el momento en que escuchara tu voz. Como lo hice en el momento en que te vi en la puerta. Tenía miedo de volver a confiar en ti, sólo para terminar lastimado como pasó con Dave pero- lo que siento por ti, es mucho _más_ de lo que sentí alguna vez por él". Kurt tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar mientras observaba el perfil de Blaine. "Sé que nunca quisiste lastimarme, que fue lo último que hubieras querido. Tú no eres así, Kurt. Sólo- Simplemente _lo sé_".

"Te amo", se le escapó a Kurt, no había ninguna comunicación entre su cerebro y su boca.

Los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras seguía observando a la pareja en la televisión. Cary Grant abría de un golpe la puerta de la recámara de Deborah Kerr, con la comprensión reflejada en el rostro.

"De verdad te adoro", continuó Kurt, todas sus barreras se habían desplomado gracias al torrente de emociones que lo invadían.

Cary Grant regresó despacio a la sala, con los ojos llenos de comprensión y arrepentimiento.

"¿Blaine? ¿Me oíste? ¡Estoy tratando de decirte cómo me siento!"

"Shh", Blaine se inclinó hacia un lado, colocó su mejilla encima de la cabeza de Kurt y rodeó sus hombros fuertemente con su brazo. "Aquí viene la mejor parte".

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo final de 'Mi casa es su casa'. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes han estado siguiendo esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado este último capítulo :)

La película que están viendo en la escena final se llama 'Algo para recordar', es un clásico, debo confesar que la vi sólo por curiosidad pero me gustó mucho. Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de verla se las recomiendo :)

Para quienes también estén leyendo 'Songfics', espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, tengo algunas ideas y de verdad intentaré escribir algo estos días, no he abandonado mis one-shots. También tengo algunas otras traducciones terminadas, así que nos seguiremos leyendo pronto. ¡Que tengan un excelente día! ¡Besos!


End file.
